


What Does Make the Heart Grow Fonder

by TheBobcatHews



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borrowed things and people from the Old EU/Legends, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Finn's Family, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn, LGBTQIA+ Relationships and Characters, Luke Skywalker Lives, Luke teaches Rey, M/M, Multi, New Planet, New Species, No connection or interaction between Kylo Ren and Rey, No redemption arc for Kylo Ren, No reylo, Poe Dameron is a hot mess, Rewrite of The Last Jedi, Rey's family, Sex scene in the end, The Skywalker Twins are Bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBobcatHews/pseuds/TheBobcatHews
Summary: After their victory against the First Order's fleet and escape from them, the Resistance now is looking for a new base without worrying about them coming after them.Meanwhile, Poe Dameron is slowly coming to the realization that the feelings he has for Finn are much more than he has ever expected them to be.Even now, with everyone safe in a newfound paradisical planet far away from the eyes of their enemies, Poe can't help his growing feelings for his oblivious friend Finn. He knows something must be done before he loses control of himself. The question is if Finn is ready for that and what it might mean for both men. Especially since they are on a planet that can affect your emotions in every way possible.





	What Does Make the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> First, hi everyone!
> 
> This here is my very first time writing for Star Wars. I have read much fanfiction from it and I know quite a lot about Star Wars as a whole, but never wrote a story in this universe, let alone publish one. So this really is my first time putting something out there for the fandom.
> 
> I knew I wanted to write something for Poe and Finn because the two are just the best. I also knew I wanted to rewrite what happened in The Last Jedi because, yeah, I'm one of those nerds. The story did grow more than I expected and various other characters became part of it but at its core, it's still a Poe/Finn story.
> 
> I hope you all like reading the story and I'm open to any constructive criticism about it as well as any comments you want to tell me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Poe sat on his chair, security belts and helmet still on him. BB-8 kept beeping for him that they were back. And they were. They were back at the Raddus. The attack on the First Order’s Dreadnought had succeeded. They had won. Even with all their losses recently, ever since Starkiller Base… the Resistance felt hopelessness. Poe would never allow himself that, ever, but after losing their base because of the surprise attack… after what happened to Finn… He was beginning to feel it.

However, the Force had blessed them this time. No casualties, except for the ones in D’Qar, only a successful mission, and one they hadn’t had in a long time. Now, they were on the run, again. They knew the First Order suffered too much damage, enough to not come after them. At least not for the moment. He could hear everyone around the hangar celebrating. BB-8 kept beeping for him to come out of his X-Wing. They had won.

He just wished Finn would be there to congratulate him once he returned. At that thought, Poe sighed.

Ever since his fight with that bastard Kylo Ren, Finn hadn’t woken up. Yet, Poe always reminded himself. He would wake up. The medics had said so. He only needed to wait a few more days. The problem was that each passing day, felt like an entire year. He missed him.

Finally giving in to BB-8, Poe left the X-Wing and joined the celebrations. Leia came and gave him a deep hug. Poe would never admit it to anyone, but he loved Leia’s hugs. She congratulated him, telling him to meet with her later after he celebrated their victory.

“You’re not celebrating, General?” Poe asked with a teasing tone.

Leia smirked and shook her head. “Not today, Commander. We might not have lost the battle, but the war is still on. We need another base. One that will not be so easy for the First Order to find. Which means that I have meetings to attend to.”

“I can go with you,” Poe offered. “I want to help you, Leia.”

Leia smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. “I know, and I know you will. Now, however, is time to relax. We don’t get many of those chances around here. Go, enjoy your teammates.”

Poe said nothing and simply nodded. She smiled briefly and turned away, heading to one of the meetings. The way she said for him to enjoy his teammates… made him remember of Han. They had no body for a burial, so they had a ceremony for him back in their base. Unfortunately, even the shrine they had made for him was now gone too.

“Hey! Dameron!” He heard a female voice calling, already knowing who she was. “Not going to join us lesser pilots?”

Poe laughed. “Pava, I am one of you. I will always be.”

“Says the Wing Commander.” Paige Tico said playfully. She passed a cup of a green liquid to Jessika.

“You are the best.” Jessika kissed Paige. Deep. For several seconds. Poe just smiled. Those two. He made the best to ignore the sense of hurt and jealousy he felt creeping inside of him.

“Where’s Rose?” Poe asked. Paige’s sister should be around. After all, those two were practically joined at the rib.

“She’s around,” Paige motioned to some of the pilots. “You know how she likes to gush over the heroes.”

“She never gushes over me.” Jessika said while taking a drink of her beverage.

“She knows damn well why she shouldn’t,” Paige explained with an annoyed face. “As you should too.”

Jessika just back a few steps away, her hands in the air and smile. “I’m just saying. I’m a heroine too, you know?”

“Yeah,” Paige was now annoyed. “My heroine. She knows that. You know that.”

“Okay, okay,” Jessika kissed Paige’s cheek and started to guide her to a table full of drinks. “I think you need some in you now. You coming, Dameron?”

“Yeah,” Paige’s tone changed completely to a sweeter one. “Come join us.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Poe said with a smile and then scratched the back of his head. “I just want to-”

“We know,” Jessika said. “Medical suite. Go see you ‘totally not my obsession’ sleeping handsome.”

“Jessika!” Paige reprimanded her. She turned to Poe with an understanding smile. “Go check on Finn. This party is not going to end soon.”

“Thanks,” He said directly to Paige while keeping eye contact with Jessika, who just rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back.”

He was about to leave the hangar when BB-8 came beeping to him. Poe explained where he was going and that the droid should go check if everything was all right after their X-Wing took a few hits. BB-8 agreed and rolled his merry way towards the mechanics. Before the doors behind him closed, he heard BB-8 beep to say hello to the thief. Poe laughed.

As he walked towards the medical suite, Pava’s words kept ringing in his head, just like every time she liked to tease him about Finn. It really wasn’t like he was obsessed with Finn. He just worried that was all. Right? Sure, his favorite jacket was now his, which, damn, really made him look good. Well, hey, Finn had the physique for the jacket. A really good one…

He shook his head. Okay, maybe he was a bit obsessed.

No. Not obsessed. He didn’t like that word. While their time together was short, he felt a connection to the younger man. A Stormtrooper who went out of his way to rescue him, even if it was for selfish reasons. A said Stormtrooper who decided to abandon the First Order, take Poe away and even let him name him. Finn. He was special to Poe. When he had learned about the lightsaber injury, he remembered feeling devastated. He had read about lightsabers, what they were capable of doing. He was thankful that these weren’t the old days were people would straight out die because of lightsaber injury. He barely hung on, as the medics had said when Rey had come rushing in with his fainted body with the help of Chewbacca. He hated remembering that scene.

Finn was a fighter though. He kept holding on to his life. His progress was good. Rey had only decided to leave on her mission to find Skywalker once almost the entire Resistance, including Poe, had told her and made sure that Finn would be okay. They had exchanged brief words, but he liked the girl. After all, she cut Kylo Ren’s face for what he did to Han and Finn. He hoped to get to know her better once she came back. He knew Finn would be so happy to see her. He wished she would come back before he woke up, but he had no idea what was going to happen in Ahch-To and how long it would take. He wanted Finn to wake as soon as possible.

He arrived at the medical suite. No medics, just Finn in his bed with his Felxpoly bacta suit. He glossed over the information flashing across the glass over Finn’s face. Vitals were practically the same from the last time he visited.

He knew Finn’s vital signs and their changes by heart. Maybe a little obsessed after all?

He pulled up a chair and just watched Finn for some time. He knew some people on the Resistance found it strange, but others understood. He just wanted to keep him company. Finn had nobody. The ones he had met, two were off to a planet and one had perished at the hands of his own son.

His hands involuntarily balled into fists. Kylo Ren. It was his fault. Han. Finn. That Sith-wannabe was one the First Order’s greatest weapons. Poe dreamed of different scenarios where he would take him out and avenge them. He knew he shouldn’t since he was, even after everything, Leia’s son. To Poe though? Ben Solo had died. Only Kylo Ren existed.

A different beep caught Poe’s attention. He got up from the chair so fast he almost knocked it down on the floor. He saw Finn’s eyes move behind his eyelids, but nothing else. The vitals returned to normal.

He let out a huge breath. His heart pounded hard. For a moment, he thought…

What would he do when Finn woke up?

Hug him, of course. That was the first priority. He would explain what had happened at D’Quar, the fight with the Dreadnought, where Rey and Chewbacca had gone to, that they were looking for a new base, and… what else?

He felt, deep inside, that he wanted to do something else… tell something to him…

Poe shook his head. He had this conversation with himself way too many times. It had taken him some time, short to be honest, to accept he had a connection with Finn. Still… it couldn’t be more than that. It couldn’t be deeper. He could not have… feelings for him. He considered Finn his friend already, of course! But more than that?

He would look at Paige and Jessika. He would notice the looks Rose and Kaydel would exchange and their smiles and blushes. Heck, he wasn’t stupid to how Leia talked about Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo. He knew how love was important during these crises. He also knew how it could break someone.

And love? No, Poe didn’t love Finn. Not like that. He loved his bravery, his loyalty to Rey, his wish to help the Resistance, the fact he had taken care of BB-8 for him, that he fought a trained lightsaber fighter without even knowing how to handle one himself with no fear. He loved many things about Finn, yes. He could not simply say he did not. But... love Finn as a whole though? Like Jessika and Pava? No, not like that. He loved him on his way, on his Poe way, even if more than half of the Resistance thought he either was obsessed with him or that he was head over heels with the former Stormtrooper. Or even a combination of both.

Yet, that simply wasn’t it! People had the wrong impressions! Poe did love Finn, but not like a love where he would… care so much about him that his heart would ache if anything happened to him. Where he would want Finn to hold him tight after a difficult battle. Where he would stay by his side if got hurt. Where he would keep him company if he lost someone during a battle. Where he… would dream of the two together.

Dreams of them touching each other’s skin, looking deep into each other’s eyes, feeling the heat of their bodies… lying in a bed together... touching their lips… kissing like Jessika would sometimes kiss Paige, with a ferocious love whenever she would come back from a mission… exploring their bodies…

Poe almost screamed in frustration.

What. Was. Happening?

He couldn’t be in love with Finn. He didn’t know Finn that well. Well, his connection he would say to himself that they had made him feel like he knew him, but… Love? Real love? How… how was that possible? Was it a… Force thing? Poe had no connections to the Force, at all, but Finn had wielded a lightsaber quite well from what he knew until the fight with Kylo Ren. So, perhaps that Force was trying to give Poe a message?

No. No, no, no. No!

This was ridiculous!

He loved Finn. Poe loved Finn just not like that type of love. The type of love where you would give your life to the other person. The one where you would anything and everything to make them happy.

Oh.

Oh!

Oh, shit…

He needed to talk to Leia.

\--

Leia had her head in her hands as the table she sat at with other people discussed. The subject was finding a new home base after the destruction of D’Qar. Many ideas got thrown around, but someone always had a comeback for the suggestion. If all of them were to be believed, the First Order would find them in all of these planets and they couldn’t afford that. They needed to find a strong base and headquarters where they would be able to regroup and to call out to their allies who were scattered throughout the Outer Rim. The problem was that no one could reach a decision of where this place was.

“General Leia?” A female voice said as a hand touched her arm.

Leia turned to Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo and smiled. “I am just tired, that is all.”

“We all are,” Holdo offered her a smile. She turned to the discussing high members of the Resistance still discussing. “This must not be helping you either.”

“It’s not,” Leia agreed. “But we have reasons to be scared. A new base is essential now.”

The discussion went on for what felt like more hours than it should have. Leia sighed in frustration, as they were still going nowhere and got up, making the entire room go silent. She smiled at all the people there but let out a tired sigh.

“I understand completely we are all tired and scared and…” Leia gestured with her hand as she continued talking. “All the negative energy we are all feeling. However, even if we spend more than a day here, we all know we won’t get to a satisfying conclusion. At least, not now.”

“Time is of the essence, General,” Admiral Gial Ackbar said. “Even if the First Order is not following us right now, it won’t take time for them to find us.”

“And we simply cannot just keep flying in hyperspace, keep flying at lightspeed,” Vice Admiral Jotis said with a solemn face. “Our ships won’t have enough fuel.

The murmur began again and Leia rose one hand to silence them. “I know that, but there is no immediate danger. After the fight we had, I say we all rest and regroup after, to see what we can figure out for our next base.”

“What about Ahch-To?” General Cypress suggested in a tone of uncertainty. “We have the map and the First Order-”

“No.” General Leia answered with a final tone.

Cypress seemed to want to discuss as well as others, which Leia clearly noticed.

“I understand the idea behind it, but I will say this just once and the idea is off the table,” Leia said seriously. “Luke went there… for reasons we still are not sure. I have hope in Rey. However, going there with our fleet is not what we should do.”

“And for the small analysis I made of the planet, it’s almost 90% percent of water with very small islands on it. It would not have near enough space for the Resistance there.” C3-PO informed and Leia was silently glad for the droid’s information, as it seemed to close that discussion.

“What about places the First Order would not look for us?” Commander Larma D’Acy suggested. “Jakku would probably be the last place they would look for us.”

“I would not put past them to have spies there waiting for Rey.” Leia said.

“What about Tatooine? It’s another desert planet.” She suggested back.

Leia sighed. Tatooine… she knew how it once was important for the Empire, for Luke, and for their father…

“Tatooine has been too important in the history of the Empire,” Holdo explained, speaking for Leia. “The First Order must have their people there too. I would trust that it is not safe there. Also, I believe us hiding in a desert planet is far from a good idea. We would have close to zero resources in any of them.”

As the discussion began again, Leia almost screamed. “As I said… we will regroup tomorrow. Rest well."

Still indignant, all the members stood up from their chairs and began to move towards the door to leave. Holdo approached Leia and, once again, put her hand in the General’s arm. Both smiled at each other before Leia sat down again, with Holdo crouching next to her, holding her hand.

“I’m starting to feel tired from all… this.” Leia confessed.

“Whatever possible loss of hope you are feeling,” Holdo said firmly. “You need to ignore it and keep holding on to your hope. Look at what we accomplished, Leia. Don’t focus on the negative things like the others.”

“How can you be so calm?” Leia asked with a small smile.

“I learned it from you.” Holdo answered with a smile and a shrug.

Leia laughed. Holdo could always make her laugh, even in the direst situations.

“Thank you for helping me in the end.” Leia sighed.

“I knew they were going to continue,” Holdo said. “So, I just had to cut them down.”

“You would do a fine General, do you know that?” Leia pointed out.

Holdo shook her head. “I could only be that if something happened to you. And I don’t want that.”

Leia sighed. “With all these suggestions, I wouldn’t put it past them to say we should go to Mustafar or even Coruscant.”

Holdo laughed. “Even in desperate times like this, I doubt any would want to go near those places, even if some still believe Coruscant is a safe place now.”

Leia nodded. “We will find a place. I know we will.”

“That’s the Leia I know.” Holdo said smiling. She closed her eyes and put her forehead against Leia’s, who also closed her eyes and smiled.

\--

Poe walked to the bridge. He knew they were having a meeting. He would just wait until Leia was available. He allowed himself a smug smile. After all, Leia always had time for him. He approached the doors of the bridge when they opened.

He recognized all the important leaders of the Resistance walking out. Admiral Gial Ackbar, General Cyperss, General Caluan  Emmatt, Commander Larma D’Acy, Vice Admiral Jotis, Vice Admiral Resdox and even C3-PO but no Leia. She must have stayed inside.

Poe greeted all of them and waited for them to walk away before entering the room. As soon as he stepped inside the bridge, he blinked. Leia was touching foreheads with a woman he didn’t recognize. He felt like he was invading a private moment. He took one step back to leave when Leia sat up and turned to look at him.

“Poe,” She smiled. “One of our heroes. Come in.”

“Thank you, General.” He said politely.

The other woman rose from where she was crouching and offered him a smile as well. Poe really didn’t know her. A woman with purple hair would be hard to miss but still, maybe she had just joined their ship.

“Commander Poe Dameron,” Leia motioned to the woman. “This Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” She shook hands with him happily. “Leia has told me great things about you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you too.” He said a bit bewildered.

He had heard of an Admiral Holdo who had fought in the Battle of Chryon Belt. He felt bewildered because he could have sworn, whenever they referred to this Admiral, they used male pronouns, which made Poe think Holdo was a man. It was quite clear she was a woman. Others might have gotten confused, or even some with smaller minds would believe someone like her could only be a man.

Holdo seemed to notice Poe gazing at her and let go of his hand, still with a small smile. “Well, I believe you have matters to discuss with General Leia. I will leave you two. We’ll talk later.”

That last part was for Leia who said her farewell. She motioned for Poe to sit on a chair next to her and he did so, sighing as did, not knowing how he needed to sit.

“Everything alright?” Leia asked. “I thought you would be celebrating with the other pilots.”

“I was,” He said. “Well, I was going to, but… I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Worried too about where we are going next?” Leia tried to guess. Something told her that was not it.

“No,” He shook his head, but then shook his hands as if he had said something wrong. “I mean, I am worried, of course, we all are.”

“You had other things in your head then,” Leia concluded. “I’m guessing it didn’t have to do with the battle. For the first time in such a long time, we didn’t lose anyone and we won. There would be no need for you to worry about that.”

Poe chuckled. Leia was quite intuitive.

“What’s on your mind, Poe?” She asked, leaning in. “If you came to me, it can’t be something small.”

He sighed. He didn’t know what to tell her, what to ask, heck, where to start!

She took his hands in her own. “Calm down. I’m here to listen if you want to talk that is.”

“I…” Poe opened and closed his mouth many times. Leia waited patiently. “I am worried. About Finn.”

“Are you worried he won’t recover?” Leia asked uncertainly. That couldn’t be it. Poe knew he would heal eventually.

“A part of me does, even after being there with him every day and…” He stopped speaking and saw the small smile on Leia’s face. “Well, hum, you know, he has no one here. Someone has to keep an eye on him.”

“Isn’t that the medics’ job?” She asked with a hint of playfulness.

“I mean, he has no friends here,” Poe tried to explain and not dig himself into a hole. “Rey and Chewbacca left. BB-8 is here and while sometimes we both go there, Finn has no one else.”

“I understand,” Leia nodded. “You are worried about your friend.”

Friend. Well, he thought of Finn as a friend of course. He just didn’t know if he thought the same about Poe.

“That is not all,” Leia tried to look into his eyes. “Is it?”

Poe made noises with his mouth but no actual words came out.

“Are you worried what others might think of him here? Him being a former Stormtrooper?” Leia asked, trying to figure out what was eating up Poe.

“No!” Poe scoffed. “If anyone gives him a hard time about that, they will have **me** to deal with!”

Leia simply smiled. She would never guess that such connection between her former captain and a former Stormtrooper would exist.

“You are worried about him,” Leia told him, not asked. “You just not sure what you are worried about. Is that it?”

Poe remained silent. He still didn’t know what he was feeling. Why did he come to Leia anyway?

“Poe...” Leia began but stopped when she saw Poe preparing to talk.

“Leia,” His voice filled with confusion a bit of pain. “What do you know about the Force? I mean, of course, you know a lot about it. What meant was… what do you know besides the common knowledge everyone has of it?”

Leia was quite intrigued by that question. No one had ever asked her that. Not Han. Not Amilyn.

“I don’t know any deep secrets of the Force if that is what you are asking me,” She said. “When the Empire fell completely before Luke started his Academy and… well… he trained me for a bit.”

“Luke Skywalker trained you?” Poe asked in disbelief. He was pretty sure **nobody** knew that. “Are you… a Jedi?”

Leia laughed. “No, no! I am far from it. I doubt I could even be considered a Padawan or even a Youngling.”

Padawan and Youngling? He had never heard those terms before.

“Why are you so interested to know about the Force, Poe?” She asked. Poe had never asked about the Force and Leia **knew** he wasn’t Force Sensitive. Why now then?

“I just…” Poe sighed in frustration, lowering his head onto his hands. “I’m trying to figure out what is happening.”

“What is happening, Poe?” Leia gently petted his hair. “You still haven’t gotten to the point.”

Poe raised his head and his eyes were moist, which took Leia by surprise. In all these years, she couldn’t remember when was the last time she had seen Poe shed a single tear.

Moreover, all of this was because of Finn.

“What does the Force say about love?” Poe asked out of nowhere. “Does the Force… make you love someone?”

Love?

“I can honestly tell that I have never heard of the Force being involved in the feeling of love, let alone it making people fall in love,” Leia explained. “The Jedi had a code to not have relationships but there was never anything about ignoring love.”

Poe inhaled, blinking the water away from his eyes. “I see.”

“Poe,” Leia spoke gently, not wanting to frighten the man. “Love is natural. However, I believe it is different from the Force. People can control the Force in many ways as well as be controlled by it, but love… it does not work like that.”

“You didn’t fall in love with Han Solo because of the Force…” He half-asked, half-affirmed, only to immediately regret what he said. “I’m so sorry, Leia! I didn’t mean to-”

“I know you meant no harm,” She smiled sadly. “I loved Han… for all the wrong reasons.”

She laughed to herself, gazing at the stars.

“The Force had nothing to do with that,” Leia said and turned to him. “Poe, I will not pry. What you are feeling, it is yours, not from the outside. Claim it. Take responsibility for it. That will be the only way you will be able to solve what you are considering a problem.”

Poe looked at her in complete silence. They stood there for moments before Poe sniffed and began walking away.

“Thank you, General.” He said before the doors closed behind him.

Leia sat down again, feeling quite amused. Poe Dameron was a very well-known heartthrob if any rumors were to be believed. Yet, she never heard or saw him on the other side. It seemed like this former Stormtrooper had turned caused more ripples than he could ever imagine.

\--

Rey awoke together with the sun. She dressed as quickly as could, grabbed her things and headed to meet with Master Skywalker. No, not Master Skywalker. Luke. She had to keep reminding herself that the man clearly didn’t like to be called by that the title. He hadn’t said anything to Rey but she could notice he didn’t like it, so, she had been working hard to simply refer to a legend like him as simply Luke.

She walked up the hill, knowing where he would be. Ever since she had arrived in Ahch-To, Luke would always awake before the sun and would meditate in what Rey believed it was once a Jedi location. Not that she would ask, even if she wanted to. Jedi was another word that wasn’t used that much. Whenever it was brought up, it was by Luke.

Not many days had passed since she delivered his old lightsaber to him and explained all that had happened. At first, Luke seemed reluctant. To everything really. To her being there. To the Resistance sending her. To her having a lightsaber that should have disappeared many years. To the First Order. To the war, that he whispered that never seemed to end.

It was hard. He wasn’t mean to her, but it was hard to convince him to talk more. Thankfully, Chewbacca and R2 had helped in that department. He had spent three entire days alone, mourning Han Solo, somewhere Rey didn’t know. When he came back, he told her he would help her. However, he wouldn’t just jump into the Millennium Falcon and go fight the First Order with a lightsaber. He would take it his time with her. She wanted to argue that time wasn’t on their side, but she knew he had to know that. It took some time, but she trusted him.

She couldn’t help to feel nervous and excited at the same time. This would be their first official training session since she arrived. He had asked her three things before he began their training:

First, to see her wielding the lightsaber, which she had shown him… and accidentally cut a large rock in half for Luke to simply reply that a lightsaber wasn’t like her staff.

Second, for her to explain to him what she knew about the Force. All she had answered was that it was a power that existed in the Galaxy and that the Jedi used it and gave them special abilities. He said she had answered it somewhat right.

The third and final one was why she wanted to be part of all of this. Rey couldn’t answer that one, and Luke just gave her an understanding smile, saying that the day would come and she would be able to answer him.

After that, he had said they would begin their training. She wanted to ask him if he was going to train her to be a Jedi, as she had expected, but something in her said that was not the case.

She entered the location where there was a small pool with water and an intriguing figure below it. She saw Luke sitting on the top of the rock he would always meditate on located over a cliff. She didn’t know if she should tell him she was there. However, he soon got up and walked towards her. He always smiled at her but, for some reason, she could see no actual light behind his eyes.

“Welcome Rey,” Luke motioned to the place around them. “This is the First Jedi Temple”

Rey couldn’t help to gasp and left her mouth open. The very first temple of the…

“Is that why you came here?” Rey asked. “To find this place, to learn everything about the Jedi, their long-lost ways, their history…”

Luke smirked. “At first.”

 _At first? What changed?_ Rey thought.

“After spending so many years here, Rey…” Luke began and sighed. “I learned that the Jedi… they are not the answer.”

“Not the answer?” Rey was completely confused. “What do you mean? You are a… you were one when you defeated the Empire. Isn’t that true?”

“Yes, it is true,” Luke nodded. “But I was the only one and I wasn’t the one who defeated the Sith.”

“Sith…” Rey remembered hearing that word somewhere.

“The dark mirrors of the Jedi,” Luke explained. “Back on the days of the Empire, there were two. The Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, his apprentice.”

“Darth Vader…” A name she knew. “Kylo Ren, he… he wants to be as strong as him. Maybe stronger.”

Luke inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. “Ben never… he never understood everything about Vader. The whole truth.”

“Ben?” Rey blinked. “Ben… is Kylo Ren?”

“Ben Solo. His birth name,” Luke told her. “Once he left and joined Snoke, he became Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren.”

“So, he’s a Sith?” Rey asked. Kylo used the Dark side of the Force, she was sure of that.

“They don’t consider themselves Sith,” Luke explained. “The Knights of Ren, not even Supreme Leader Snoke. They are ones with the Dark side of the Force. But they are not Sith. They want to be something new.”

Rey nodded slowly, trying to understand everything. “But, even if they are not Sith, the First Order is becoming more and more powerful. The Jedi-”

“The Jedi,” Luke raised his voice a little. “Thought their way was the only way and because of that, a never-ending cycle began of wars between the Light and the Dark. When they were integral parts of the Republic, they thought themselves invincible, blinded to see their believed Chosen One falling to the Dark and all of them paid with their lives.”

Rey sat at the border of the small pool, trying to absorb all this information. She could see why Luke would think the Jedi were not the answer but two questions burned in her mind.

“May I ask you two questions?” She asked with a tone of respect.

“Secrets only bring problems,” He said as he sat close to her. “Ask me what you want to know, Rey.”

“You said they let a… Chosen One fall to the Dark,” Rey said. “I don’t know the history of the Jedi so…”

“The Jedi believed a Chosen One would bring balance to the Force,” Luke’s eyes seemed stars away. “He was my father, Anakin Skywalker. After he fell, he became Darth Vader.”

That made Rey stand up. Darth Vader’s was Luke’s father, meaning he was Kylo’s grandfather.

“Not many, almost no one, knows that,” Luke told her. “Leia and Han knew, of course, but we decided it would be best to keep the secret from the Galaxy. We didn’t know what problems it could bring if the information was known by all.”

“What about Ben…Kylo?” She asked.

“He found out,” Luke said with a sad voice. “Before Leia or I discovered that, it was too late. However, he never knew that at his final moments of life, he saved me. He killed the Emperor and died because of it. By the Force, he was forgiven, and he was Anakin once again. I saw him once as a Force Ghost after the final battle, which can only happen when the Force accepts you.”

“Kylo doesn’t know that?” Rey asked baffled. “That the Darth Vader he admired so much, in the end, became… Anakin again?”

“No, he never did,” Luke said getting up. “Ben never saw Force Ghosts and we never told him about my father’s redemption. One of my many mistakes.”

“I see,” Rey nodded. It explained why he was so obsessed with him. “Maybe… you and Leia could tell him? Or… Ask your father Force Ghost to talk to him?”

Luke laughed but there was no humor in it. “He would never believe me or Leia. And I only saw my father’s Force Ghost once. And they can’t simply be summoned. They appear as they wish. And from my studies, as time passes, they become more part of the Force and are not able to appear as Force Ghost anymore.”

“Oh.” That was unfortunate. That meant they had no way to reach Ben inside Kylo.

“I lost him when I started a new Jedi Order.” Luke said.

That was going to be Rey’s next question. About Luke’s Academy, and how it had fallen like she had seen in that vision.

“Like I told you,” Luke said. “By building a new Academy, I only began another cycle. And as the Light grows, so must the Dark too.”

“Kylo.” Rey concluded.

Luke nodded slowly. “I had felt his attraction to the Dark side but I thought that through my teachings, he would see the Light. Unfortunately, one night, I went to his room to discuss it, confront him and I felt… only the Dark. Snoke had already taken over his mind, twisted it. I felt he would betray us. And… without noticing, I ignited my lightsaber. Ben saw it and attacked me.”

Rey remained silent. She couldn’t think how both them had felt. An uncle seeing how gone his nephew was and a young boy seeing his uncle with a lightsaber over him.

“After that, I managed to survive,” Luke sat and began telling the story. “By the time I had escaped the debris, the Academy had been burned down. Ben had killed all the other Jedi students and other Master I had there with me. Snoke had sent his Knight of Ren to join him. That was when Kylo Ren was born and Ben Solo died.”

“I-” Rey could feel tears in her eyes. “I am so sorry, Luke. For all that happened. You not only lost your nephew. You lost your Order, your apprentices, and I believe the Masters that were your friends.”

Luke actually smiled a little. “Whenever I allow myself to think of them, I can only think of happy memories.”

“Really?” Rey sat down again.

“The old Jedi, before the Order 66,” Luke explained. “They had a rule they could not have relationships with other people. Loving or sexual relationships.”

That made Rey blink and feel a bit embarrassed. No one had ever talked to her about those subjects.

“It was something I changed,” Luke confessed. “When I was raised in Tatooine, I had fallen in love, or at least I thought it was love. They were strong feelings that made me happy, the very few things that made me happy on that planet. Biggs and Camie.”

“Biggs and Camie?” Rey asked. They were probably two people Luke had these feelings for.

“Biggs Darklighter was a childhood friend.  He became a pilot fighter, joined the Alliance to restore the Republic. He died during the Battle of Yavin.” Luke explained sadly.

 _Biggs Darklighter was a man._ Rey thought curiously.

“Camie Marstrap was another friend from Tatooine,” Luke remembered fondly. “A lovely girl. After Briggs had left, she was there for me and we become… close. She wanted a normal life. Something I never wanted. I looked into her once. She’s happy. Married. With children.”

So Luke had relationships with men and women. Okay.

“At my Jedi Order, I had…” Luke seemed… forlorn… “I had two lovers. Corran Horn. He was a piece of work but I loved him, just like Mara Jade. She was the strongest woman and Jedi I have ever met. I loved the two so much…”

“You lost them.” Rey took Luke’s hand, which surprised him. “I’m sorry.”

“One of the many reasons I think the Jedi are not the way anymore, Rey,” He explained. Rey was surprised he let her keep holding his hand. “Have you ever lost someone like that?”

Rey blinked. “Not exactly like that. I… well, I never… loved someone or been with someone like that, so…”

Luke squeezed her hand. “It’s okay if you haven’t.”

“It’s just that, the idea of loving someone, being with someone in that manner, always seemed…,” Rey shook her head. “I don’t know how to explain.”

“That is also fine, Rey.” Luke said. “I am sure you love people in a different way.”

“I do.” Rey answered with a smile. “I love Finn. Chewie and R2 too, I think. And… I think loved Han. And well, my parents.”

“Your parents?” Luke asked with interest. “Where are they now? Did you… lose them?”

“No!” Rey almost screamed. “They… they left me in Jakku when I was really young.”

“Why?” Luke asked. His face was unreadable.

“I don’t know, to be perfectly honest,” Small tears fell from her eyes. “I always thought I was left there because they wanted to protect me. Because maybe I was…”

“Special.” Luke finished for her.

“Yeah,” Rey nodded, wiping away her tears. “I guess… I’m slowly coming to realize it was all just a wish I turned into the truth I wanted. Maybe they just didn’t want me. I didn’t need protection. Maybe I’m just… not special.”

To Rey’s utter surprise, Luke briefly caressed her face. “Everyone is special, Rey. If what you told me about the vision you had when you touched my lightsaber, how the Force came so easily to you… You are not just somebody.”

Rey smiled. She turned her face away a bit ashamed of what she was about to say to Luke.

“On the way here,” She was looking at her hands. “I thought that… because I had those visions when I touched your lightsaber, that maybe… maybe you…”

“Rey,” Luke gave a comforting smile. “I am sorry. I am not your father.”

Rey lowered her head, nodding. “I guess I just let my imagination wander too much.”

“I never had a daughter, Rey,” Luke explained. “Or a son. I wanted one, but I thought that being in charge of a new Jedi Order, I would not be much of a good father. Leia actually named her son Ben because I said it was the name I would give if I ever had a son.”

Rey thought about asking why but decided not to.

“I came here not just for you,” Rey confessed. “Even if you weren’t my father, I thought that maybe you could… help me remember or figure it out.”

Luke gave her a look. “Finding out who our parents are may not be what we expect.”

Rey nodded. If anyone who would understand that would be Luke Skywalker.

“Still,” Rey raised her chin a bit. “Would I… be able to find out? With the Force?”

Luke regarded for minutes. “No.”

Rey's heart sank.

“Your mind is too clouded because of that. You wouldn’t able to do it,” Luke explained. “Not alone. However, I can help you. I’ll guide you and show you how you can do it.”

“Could you?” Her heart was already beginning to beat faster. Was she finally going to learn the truth?

“I cut myself from the Force. You must know that.” Luke said in a hard tone.

“You cut yourself… from the Force?” Rey couldn’t quite see how that would work. “Completely?”

Luke didn’t answer. “The Force is still part of everything in the Galaxy. And you are strong in it. I can help you, to search your memories.”

“Really?” Rey couldn’t help to sound too excited.

Luke smirked. “Once you clear your mind from it, we can begin training.”

Rey wanted to ask exactly what they would be training for since Luke had said over and over that the Jedi were no longer the way. Now, however, she could put to rest the question and doubts that had plagued her entire life.

“Are you sure about this, Rey?” Luke asked changing his face to a more serious one. “What we, or rather, you find, might not be what you want.”

“I know,” She nodded. “I just want… closure.”

“Very well,” Luke got closer to her. “As I said, I’m cut from the Force, but you are not. I will guide you through what you have to do.”

“Okay,” Rey’s voice trembled a bit. “What are we going to do?”

“I will help you use your connection to the Force and reach back, beyond memories you might have lost or never even experienced. I will be with you in your mind.” Luke explained.

“Okay,” Rey inhaled and exhaled. “I’m ready.”

“Close your eyes,” Luke asked as he closed his. He held both Rey’s hands with one while another touched her temple. “And open yourself. Reach out with the Force. Let it take you, feel it all around your whole being.”

Rey began focusing and soon, she felt… everything. Everything on Ahch-To. She felt the Force, unlike the way during the fight against Kylo. She saw the Light and the Dark, and from a small glimpse, the Balance.

“Focus on yourself now,” Luke’s words echoed through her whole being. “Dig. Power through the pain, the loss, the anger, the yearning, all those feelings. Go deeper; allow your mind to be guided by the Force.”

And she did…

She saw the same vision of herself, little, being taken away by Unkar Plutt. She saw the ship going away. _Focus._ She heard Luke’s voice. She tried her best to ignore her younger self‘s screams and cries. She kept her focus on the ship. She reached with her mind and… a man and a woman were in front of her. Their faces were… familiar but in a way Rey couldn’t explain. She could not feel… a connection with them, not one she was expecting.

_They are not… They are not…_

_There is more to it._ She heard Luke again. _Expand your mind, Rey. There is more._

Those two, her… parents? No… No. No! They weren’t her parents. She could feel through the Force. They had raised her, told her they were her parents but they weren’t. They had nothing to do with her, no blood connection. Simply…nothing…

A memory she had buried came to her. They were junk traders. Nobodies who sold her for drinking money. But… why? Why had she ended up with them? She reached to them with the Force. She had waited for them but at the same time, not **them.** The people she had always waited for were not these two. She waited for her family.

Then Maz’s words came to her. That whomever she was waiting for in Jakku would never come back.

_Why? Why were they not my real family? Why…_

_Rey._

_Luke! They, they weren’t my parents! They must have stolen me from…!_

_Rey. Focus. Keep reaching. The truth… it is at your fingertips. You must be prepared._

Therefore, she reached and the Force took her there. A voice… a voice she had heard in her visions, the one who had called out her name, the one who had said those were her first steps. She focused and the image of a man appeared, blurry, like the water from a waterfall was in front of him. She reached with her hand, feeling it going through the ‘water’. Then they came.

Various flashes of visions. Of a family giving away a small baby, an infant, probably six months old. The same boy, older with a small lightsaber surrounded by others just like him with a small green creature walking around. The teenage boy being introduced to a man that unlike the rest of the vision, wasn’t in color, but rather surrounded by gray. More flashes came. A desert planet. A young blond boy. A black-clad humanoid with a double-edged red lightsaber. The young man screaming. Himself older, training the blond boy as he grew. He screaming to the boy, both much older in what seemed like a volcano planet. He leaving a baby to a couple in the same desert planet. He, much, much older, meeting… Luke, a very young Luke. And then, Darth Vader himself stood in front of him, slashing his red lightsaber into the man.

 _Ben…_ The name appeared in her mind

_Ben Kenobi… Obi-Wan Kenobi… Kenobi… Kenobi… Kenobi. Kenobi! KENOBI._

That named kept repeating in her mind, almost as a beacon.

“Kenobi…” She whispered.

Luke opened his eyes. He couldn’t see what Rey was experiencing, only guide her but, why Kenobi? Could… this mean…

Stewjon… A planet. The same family that had given away the baby, the one who grew up to train Luke and die at the hands of Darth Vader. Obi-Wan Kenobi. But she wasn’t his daughter or granddaughter. The family. The family she could feel was incredibly large. Kenobis after Kenobis. She looked at them, her eyes falling to a toddler girl, who looked back at her, into her eyes, into herself. The Force answered her question.

Mar-Yeld Kenobi. She had the Force in her, but not like her distant cousin. She wasn’t worthy to be a Jedi in the eyes of the Order. Another distant cousin, a Kenobi as well, Isy-Ird Kenobi. Not worthy either, even with his different connection to the Force. They married. Then the Jedi died and they ran. They could not bear children. They only had each other. Until one day, both felt the Force in them, like never before and they loved each other. The Force gave them a gift, a spark of the Force.

A ray from it.

Rey.

They took her around the Galaxy, hoping to find a place nowhere would find her. Nowhere. Jakku. They had died to take her there. That’s when her ‘parents’ took her in, unaware of who she was, only her name, a name she had always known in her heart.

 _Rey…_ Luke called her back.

She opened her eyes to see the Temple shaking. Luke was eyeing her. She could feel her face wet, her heart warm, her mind clear, and most importantly, she felt complete.

“I saw them!” Rey said feeling happier than she could ever remember. Overwhelmed, she hugged Luke. “I know who I am.”

“And who are you, Rey?” Luke asked calmly.

“A Kenobi.” She said smiling. “From Obi-Wan’s distant cousins. The Force… the Force gave me to them! They couldn’t have children but they had me!”

Luke listened quietly.

“They died trying to hide me,” Rey explained, feeling sad and happy at the same time. “They were afraid that someone would find out about me.”

“And that’s how you got to Jakku?” Luke asked.

Rey nodded.

“And they are gone.” Luke said.

Rey nodded. Somehow, she always knew they were gone. She simply didn’t want to accept it but ever since her first vision… she had begun and now, she understood. She was sad but she understood.

Luke stood up and looked at Rey. “You… are like my father.”

Rey blinked several times, her mouth opened but no sound coming out if.

“The Force, from what I know, willed him into existence. Much like you. But in a different way. You were born from two people blessed by the Force for you to come to be.”

“So,” Rey finally found her voice. “I’m not a Chosen One like him.”

“No!” Luke approached her with a smile. “You are something different.”

“Like the First Order?” Rey asked trying to put the pieces together.

“I suppose you could say that.” Luke offered.

“So,” Rey looked into Luke’s eyes. “I won’t become like Darth Vader?”

“No!” Luke told her firmly. “I would never allow that. I **will** never allow it!”

Rey gave him a small appreciative smile. “What now then?”

“Come with me,” Luke began walking away from the Temple. “With you, with both of us knowing who you are and where you came from, what I have been hoping all these years in this island might come true.”

She followed him out of the Temple. They walked for some time until reaching a path that led to a large dried tree. Luke kept walking and Rey followed. She saw an entrance in the tree’s trunk and followed Luke inside. It was small but she noticed a small table, illuminated by a light coming from above, revealing a small collection of books.

“What is this place?” Rey asked.

“I call it my tree library,” Luke said and motioned to come closer. “I came here to show you these.”

“What are these?” She asked.

“The Sacred Jedi Texts,” He answered. “Records from the Jedi religion, from the distant and forgotten past. They all show what I told you about the Jedi.”

“The… cycle.” She said.

He nodded. “The Jedi… never changed. They forgot things. They changed things. They adapted and created. Unfortunately, the remained the same at their core. Since their dawn.”

“And,” Rey looked at the books and then at Luke. “This is why you think the Jedi… are not the answer.”

“Precisely, Luke nodded. “Be the Sith, the Empire, the First Order. The Jedi were always there, continuing the cycle. And here I stand, the last Jedi.”

“That’s means you really won’t be training me to become a Jedi.” Rey concluded.

Luke didn’t answer her. Rather, he gave her a book. She picked it. It looked incredibly old. She was afraid that if she opened, it would crumble.

“This,” He caressed the cover of the book. “This is the Journal of Whills. Maybe the last one or even the only one that has ever existed.”

“Whills?” She asked. She had never heard that word.

“They were ancient, and I mean very ancient, archaic beings,” Luke said. “They were here before all.”

“Oh.” It was the only thing she could say.

“They were beings of the Force,” Luke said but quickly shook his head. “No, they were the Force as beings.”

“These Whills… were the Force in physical form?” Rey couldn’t believe such beings had ever existed.

“I am not sure how physical they were,” Luke said. “But they were the Force.”

“And were they of the Light side?” She wondered.

“No.” Luke answered simply.

Rey blinked, making a confused face. “They were of the Dark side, then?”

“Neither,” Luke said. “They were the Force. Raw. Pure. With no Dark or Light.”

“They were… balance.” Rey whispered.

Luke gave her a surprised look.

“I saw, when I was with the Force,” Rey began to explain. “I saw the Dark and I saw the Light but I also saw… the Balance.”

“Yes!” Luke approached with a smile. “And that Balance is what will break the cycle!”

“But,” Rey wasn’t really following Luke’s train of thought. “How? If the Jedi are the Light and the Sith or whatever the Force users of the First Order identify with are the Dark, then… who are the Balance? The Whills?”

“They could have been,” Luke said. “But they don’t exist anymore. And… they were a particular race of beings. One couldn’t change themselves to become a Whill. It’s impossible.”

“Then,” Rey carefully set the Journal with the other texts. “What are we supposed to do?”

Luke looked at her.

“That is what you want, isn’t it?” Rey was almost certain. “If the Jedi are not the way, the Light will only start the cycle again, then you want the Balance to be used. But, Luke, how we can become… whatever it is that you want me to train to become?”

Luke smiled. “You caught up to everything.”

“I think,” Rey gave him a small shrug. “I still don’t know what we are going to do.”

Luke walked to one of the texts, opening it. “We will use the old Jedi ways and mold them to fit the Balance. We will use whatever the Journal can teach us.”

“Okay…” Rey still didn’t seem so convinced.

“There is something similar to what it could be our final goal,” Luke mentioned. “The Gray Jedi.”

“Gray Jedi?” Rey asked confused. “I thought Jedi were only… Jedi.”

“A Gray Jedi was one who walked the line between the Dark and the Light,” Luke began explaining. “They were also Jedi who followed no Code or Council.”

“I see,” Rey began to assimilate everything. “So… is this what you want? For me to become a Gray Jedi?”

“Yes and no.” He said putting the text back on the table.

“Explain?” Rey pleaded. She was utterly confused.

“We will use these as guidelines,” Luke explained to her. “But we will bend it. All of it. We will become something completely new.”

“We?” She blinked.

“You will need a… Master.” Luke said crossing his arms.

“Meaning both of us will be this new… form of Force users?” Rey asked, internally glad Luke would be with her.

Luke nodded.

“And what will we be called since I guess you really don’t want Jedi.” Rey wondered

“I think we can figure something out.” Luke said as he began to exit the three.

“Hey,” She said. “Why not simply ‘The Gray’?”

Luke’s small smile seemed to indicate that he liked Rey’s idea.

\--

The crew of the Raddus was restless, of course, but even the Resistance needed their rest, as much as some would continue looking for a new base without stopping. As much as Leia wanted to command them to get some sleep, she knew during this crisis, none of them would. She, however, needed her rest.

She settled herself on her bed. It wasn’t one that fit just one person. She ran her hand at the empty space. She had never shared this bed with Han, even though she missed spending nights with him. Always fun, with laughter, pleasure, and unbelievable stories. She missed him. With all her heart. However, as a Skywalker, even though she was Leia Organa, she knew she had the strength to move on.

She still had to use that strength when it came to Ben…

Taking her thoughts away from him, she glanced at the empty space again. While she never shared with Han, she had share with Amilyn. She had been surprised by how much the woman had become important to her, ever since she and Han were not together. The years passed and she was always there for Leia, not only as a friend but also as a companion of fighting as well as a teacher. She had learned so much from her. Leia had taught her too, but Amilyn… she knew so much. If one day, if anything happened to her, Leia knew who would be the Resistance’s leader. She knew Amilyn who hate her even after she died. She wasn’t planning on dying anytime soon anyway. She allowed herself a moment of selfishness, wishing she was in bed with her, but Amilyn Holdo was one who never stopped working.

The tiredness of her body quickly took over her and sleep took over her as well.

…

The dream felt different. It wasn’t like the dreams she had. It wasn’t like the vivid nightmares from the time of the Empire. This was… was it the Force? Luke had never taught her much about the Force, and there were days she wanted to smack him for that. However, she could feel it in her dream, the Force, that inexplicable feeling of it being inside, connecting you to all of existence.

Then she wasn’t on her bed or in Raddus. She was on a planet, one she had never seen before. It was… magnificent. The colors in the sky, beautiful streaks of purple and pink with bright stars and shining and colorful systems. The flora of the planet was breathtaking. Never had she seen such beauty. Not on Alderaan. Not even in Naboo. The flowers, the trees, all of them glowed in beautiful colors that changed. She heard faint noises as if the plants were singing. The soil under her feet was the softest she had ever put her feet on, like the best sands of a paradisiacal beach in a paradisiacal planet. The rocks also had various colors, like different types of giant jewels, gems, and crystals. Mushrooms and other fungi with attractive colors looked comfortable as if you could sleep on them simply by climbing on them. She kept walking until she reached a clearing. A lake of shining and clear teal water and up there, mountains floated, spraying water from them, making rainbows of all colors possible… What… Where was this place?

Then she heard the call of the Rebels, something she hadn’t heard in so long. She turned around and the forest opened to her to show a glistening dome with the symbol of the Rebels in its large double doors. She extended her arms, trying to move towards it but she was pulled back and all the sceneries of the planet rushed through her eyes until she saw the planet. An impossibly colorful moon circling a black gas giant with silver streaks. She breathed, only to be pulled back again, at an incredible speed… and she saw it… the stars, the way… a map.

Leia bolted up from her bed. All the images were still fresh on her mind. The Force… it had shown her to where they needed to go. She got up from the bed and went to a table with a computer, creating the map to that planet. The way towards their renewed hope

\--

Rose Tico entered the medical suite as per Paige and Jessika’s pleads. The two were right. There he was. Sleeping in what could only be a very uncomfortable position. Poe sat right in front of Finn’s bed. She smiled. Poe and Finn… she heard all the rumors but unlike many, Rose thought Finn was a hero for what he did. She could completely understand why Poe… probably felt for him. However, this was getting ridiculous and definitely not good for Poe.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. “Poe?”

Nothing.

Rose shook him a bit and spoke a bit louder. “Poe?”

This wasn’t working.

She glimpsed at the Finn. He was still sleeping. She put herself in front of Poe, grabbed him by both of his arms right where his upper arms met his shoulders. She inhaled deeply.

“Poe Dameron!” She shrieked as she shook him with all her might.

Poe jumped back, knocking down the chair, still groggy, seemingly reaching for his blasters, looking around with sleepy and almost unopened eyes. “Whu…?

He looked at Rose, who was smiling sheepishly and behind her, Finn.

“Finn!” He was about to run to him but Rose held him. “Is he…?”

“He is fine, Poe.” Rose told him patiently. “You are the one who’s not.”

Poe sighed, still looking at Finn, and then looking at Rose. “Those two sent you here, didn’t they? Well, you can tell them I am completely fine!”

“Ha!” Rose laughed and walked towards him, already sat on the chair again. “You are not. You know that. I know that. They know that. And soon, General Organa will now that.”

Poe sent her a hurt look. “Ouch.”

“I know, that’s was low,” Rose admitted. “But Poe, you need to rest, okay? Finn isn’t going anywhere. The medics said everything is the same. You don’t need to be here **always**.”

“He has-” He began but Rose actually shut his mouth with her hand.

“No one, yeah, we all heard your speech, Dameron,” Rose said taking her hand off his mouth. “Go, sleep and rest. I will stay here. If anything happens, I promise I’ll contact you the second it does so you can come, okay?”

“I… I…” Rose was surprised. It almost seemed like he was in pain of leaving Finn.

She hated to do this but it was the only way. “Either you leave or I will stun you until you leave!”

“You… wouldn’t!” Poe looked at her in disbelief but, deep down, he knew she was completely honest.

“Poe.” She said with a final tone. Poe sighed, running both of his hands through his hair before getting up. He looked at Finn. Rose noticed how longing the look was. Oh, my…

“Just,” Poe closed his eyes. “Keep your promise.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” She told him honestly. He left, still with his eyes closed. Rose thought that, maybe, it was actually painful to not look at Finn. Poor Poe. She had never seen him like this. He didn’t know him for so long, but Paige had and Jessika even more. Both women had told her he wasn’t like that. He was the one who broke hearts and had others going after him. At least, that’s what the stories about him were. But now? He was… devastated. She hoped he would get better, that everything would get better.

She turned to the sleeping Finn, pulling the chair closer to the bed. She looked at the man she really did consider him a hero. The man that Poe… there was no other explanation. This wasn’t just a friend. Throughout the years, they had lost so many, Poe had lost so many but the way he was reacting to Finn’s condition. She had never seen anyone in the Resistance like that.

She guessed it was worse because Finn was in this state, that the medics didn’t know when he would wake up and… she closed her eyes. She had accidentally heard them. They didn’t even know if he was going to wake up, even if they said he would. Nobody would ever tell that to Poe. It would kill him.

She leaned in. “Hey, I’m Rose Tico. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I am a friend of Poe.”

Finn just lied there.

“Well, I just want to say that I think you are a hero,” Rose said, sadly thinking that maybe she would never have the chance to say this to him awake. “What you did… At the Starkiller Base? Saving us? To me, you are a true hero, Finn.”

She smiled, hoping she would say that to him one day, face to face.

“You know, Poe,” She began. “He’s really worried about you. He says you have no one here since your friend went to find General Organa’s Jedi brother, so… he comes here, every day, I think almost every hour to check on you. He’s… completely torn apart by seeing you like this. He… feels for you, Finn… I don’t know if I should be saying this but… He… The way he looks at you, the way he talks about, how he defends you from some people who can’t get over we have a former Stormtrooper here… He is… He is in…”

The beeping of the bed stopped. She got up in a jump. What was happening? No red lights on the display. Well, that was good… she thought. She glimpsed at Finn’s hands and she saw them twitch.

“Oh, my…” She turned around to the com in the run. “Medics! Get in here right now!”

Seconds later, a group of medics was there. Rose watched from afar, as they did their job. She couldn’t make half of what they were saying, so she turned away from them. Should she call Poe? What if… what if this wasn’t what she was thinking it was? What if he was actually…?

“Ma’am,” An alien medic put his hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t read the expression on his face. Oh no… “Your friend is awake.”

“A-awake?” She walked over to the bed, where the other medics were taking the diagnosis glass from the top of him.

“Awakening, to be more precise.” Another medic said.

“Take it easy.” Yet another medic told Finn.

“Where…” Finn’s voice was raspy and so low. “Rey… the lightsaber…”

“Calm down,” A medic said as she slowly began to unplug him from the bed. “You need to relax first and then talk and ask questions.”

A medic approached Rose. “Would you mind stepping outside for some minutes?”

“Why?” Rose asked already getting worried again. “Is something wrong with him?”

“No,” The medic reassured her. “We just need to take out the Felxpoly bacta suit, give him a dosage of vitamins for his body to recharge properly, and put some healing patches on him so that his muscles won’t hurt. He also needs to go to the bathroom for his biological necessities and we will shower him with a special gel that will be the last touch of getting him back to normal. Also, we need to dress him.”

“Oh, right, of course!” Rose nodded and smiled. “I will be just outside.”

The medic thanked her and closed the door once Rose was outside. She wondered if she should call Poe right now. The medics said Finn still needed to go through a lot of processes to be a hundred percent and they couldn’t interrupt him. If she called him now, she knew he would try to pry the doors open to see him. So she would wait until the medics allowed her in. Once inside with a healthy Finn, she would call Poe.

She just hoped Poe wouldn’t hate her **much** for doing that. She already knew he would be pissed.

Minutes kept passing and Rose walked in circles in front of the medical suite, waiting for the doors to open. She kept thinking how Poe would react upon seeing Finn. She couldn’t fathom it. She also thought how Finn would react to his friend Rey not being there with them. Would he want to leave and go after her? That was a possibility in Rose’s mind but she doubted General Organa would allow it, much less Poe would let Finn go anywhere without him. She doubted Finn would be able to convince Poe to take him to Rey. Right?

More time passed and Rose, tired, sat with her back to the wall across the entrance. She hoped everything was going well in there. She imagined that Finn would most likely be confused and she didn’t know how much the medics would tell him or even if they would tell him anything.

Maybe she should call Poe? Sure, the man needed his rest but she had made a promise and if Finn suddenly decided to go meet him and walk into Dameron’s quarters, the pilot would probably faint. So maybe the best was to call him. And hey, she could definitely keep him under her control and not let him interfere with-

The doors slid open and the medics began to leave. Rose quickly got up as one of the medics approached her.

“How is he?” Rose asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Finn inside the suite.

“Well. Recuperating,” The medic said. “We run all tests needed and performed everything it was needed for him to be healthy. He’s a bit out and confused. We thought it might be better for someone close to talk to him. He’s waiting for you.”

The medic left before Rose could say she had never met him. She sighed and walked into the room. Finn sat at the bed, fully dressed and what would you know, with Poe’s jacket, fixed, and a glass of some liquid in his hand. He thanked the last medic as they left. Rose approached him carefully. He saw her as she waved from a small distance.

“Hi,” She said smiling. “I’m really happy you are awake, Finn.”

“Thank you,” Finn said. His voice seemed a bit rusty still. “I’m sorry, you know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Oh, right! Of course!” She approached him and offered her hand. “I’m Rose Tico. I’m with the Resistance. I’m a maintenance worker here.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose,” Finn shook her hand with a small smile. He looked around. “Where is here, exactly?”

“The Raddus,” She explained. “Well, here as in here, it’s a medical suite in the Raddus. It’s a ship of the Resistance.”

“We are on a ship,” Finn noticed the hyperspace through a window in the room. “Why?”

“Do you remember D’Qar?” Rose asked. Finn had been there before the attack on Starkiller Base.

“Yes, it’s the base of the Resistance.” Finn said.

“Well,” Rose lowered her head. “It was. The First Order found us and attacked it. We had to flee. That’s why we are in a ship right now.”

“Attacked?” Finn got up from the bed. Too quickly. He lost his balance and Rose held him, sitting him on the bed again. “What happened? Did anyone… where’s Rey? Poe?”

“Easy, Finn, easy,” She tried to calm him down. “Rey is fine and so is Poe. We lost some of ours with the destruction, but most of us were able to escape. Now, we are looking for a new base.”

Finn simply nodded processing and drinking the liquid. “Where is Rey?”

Rose inhaled. “What’s the last thing you remember? Do you know why you were here, in the medical suite?

Finn made a face, seemingly trying to recall his last memories. “We were at the Starkiller… Rey and I were running through a snowy forest when… Kylo Ren showed up. He… attacked Rey and I… fought him. He got the upper hand and… and…”

“Don’t force it too much,” Rose told him. “He injured you with his lightsaber. Pretty bad. He slashed your back. From what I know, it injured your spine.”

Finn reached to his back. “I… actually don’t feel anything. Maybe… I think it’s a small scar.”

“You are healed now,” Rose told him. “Your head must be really confused though.”

“I am,” Finn admitted. “How long was I out?”

“Not much. Days, maybe a week and a half,” Rose said. “But here you are now! Fully healed.”

Finn finished his liquid and put the glass aside. “You didn’t answer my question? Where’s Rey?”

“Right,” Rose gave him a short nod. She shouldn’t be the one telling him that. Everything that happened ever since Starkiller, she knew **who** had the right to tell him. “She’s fine, don’t worry. I will call Poe and he will explain everything to you.”

“Poe?” Finn asked. “He is here?”

“He is. Just a second,” She turned away and used a communicator to call her sister instead. “Paige, it’s Rose. Look, you are not going to believe it. Finn is awake and I need you to go to Poe’s room, with Jessika, to tell him. He’s fine and healthy, but his mind is delicate. Try to tell that to Poe while he’s running madly to get here and you are running after him, okay?”

She turned off before her sister could say anything and gave Finn a smile. “Poe’s coming.”

“Why would he be running madly to get here?” Finn asked curiously.

“I think it’s best for him to tell you everything,” Rose said with a warm smile. “I promise you though that everything is okay. I just think Poe, being your friend, should tell all that has happened until now.”

Rose noticed the strange face Finn made when she said Poe was his friend.

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

“You said Poe is my friend,” He replied. “I… never had real friends before him and Rey.”

This poor man. “Well, he considers you a friend. And hey, you also have Rey.”

Finn smiled at the mention of the young woman. “That’s true.”

“Well, I should be going before Poe gets here,” She didn’t tell him it was because he would probably swear vengeance for not calling him the second Finn woke up. “I hope you feel even better, Finn, and I’ll see you around.”

“You are not staying?” Finn asked.

“No, I’m here because I was keeping an eye on you for Poe.” She explained

“You were?” Finn tilted his head. “That means… Rey isn’t here, is she?”

“Finn,” Rose sighed. “Poe will explain everything to you I promise, okay?”

Finn seemed that he wanted to respond to that but he nodded. “It was nice meeting you, Rose.”

Rose beamed. “And it was an honor meeting you, Finn.”

“Honor?” Finn asked confused. Why would she be honored to meet him?

“Of course!” Rose said animatedly. “You are a hero!”

“Me? A hero? I don’t think so…” Finn shook his head.

“Well,” Rose touched his shoulder. “To me and to a lot of people, you are. Never let anyone say the opposite okay?”

Finn simply nodded.

A sound coming from the corridor attracted the attention of both of them. Rose inhaled. She shook Finn’s hand one more time than quickly started stepping back.

“It was pleasure, Finn, it really was!” Rose said, hearing the footsteps approaching. “But that’s my cue to leave. See you around!”

And she left, leaving a confused Finn behind. Seconds later, Poe came rushing into the room but stopped as he saw Finn. He wasn’t moving. Two other women stood behind but outside of the room.

“Remember what I told you, Poe.” One of them said.

Before the other could say anything, Poe pressed a button and closed the door. Finn smiled at him, glad to see a familiar face. Poe, on the other hand, looked at him like he didn’t believe he was there.

“Poe? Is everything al-” Whatever Finn was going to say was cut by Poe hugging him. Tightly. Not like that hug, the one they shared when they met again after they each thought the other was dead. This hug… felt so different. Finn… liked it.

Poe pulled back, worry on his face now. “Finn, I’m sorry! Did that hurt you? How is your back? I’m sorry; I just got caught up and didn’t think straight!”

“Poe,” Finn said, trying to calm the older man down. “I’m fine. The medics told me I am completely fine. All healed up.”

“You are…” Poe looked at him, with a face Finn couldn’t interpret. “You are fine.”

“I am.” Finn nodded, only to receive another hug from Poe. It was just as tight and… warm but ended quicker.

“How are you feeling?” Poe asked as he sat next to Poe on the bed.

“Physically, I’m fine,” Finn told him. “I’m just… very, very confused.”

“You must have a lot of question, right buddy?” Poe smiled but Finn could almost swear his lips were trembling.

“I do,” He confirmed. “I tried asking, hum, Rose but she told me it would be better for you to tell me.”

He heard Poe mumble something about getting Rose for something but he couldn’t quite make it.

“What was that?” Finn asked.

“Nothing!” Poe answered very quickly. “Nothing at all. So, you have questions.”

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked.

Poe swallowed. Of course, that would be his first question. “She’s not here on the ship. You are in a ship, by the way.”

“Rose told me that. She briefly explained what happened to the base.” Finn told him.

“Yeah,” Poe nodded. “Now, all the ships we have left are looking for a new base.”

“And Rey?” Finn asked again.

“She left,” Poe said. “She left with Chewbacca and R2-D2 to find Luke Skywalker.”

“You found where he is?” Finn asked surprised.

“We did,” Poe nodded. “This R2-D2 I mentioned had the rest of the information we needed to find him. General Leia sent her to find him.”

“But why Rey?” Finn asked somewhat sad.

“Rey defeated Kylo Ren.” Poe said.

“She… did what?” Finn’s eyes grew.

“After he…” Poe closed his eyes, recomposing himself. “Injured you, she took the lightsaber and fought with him. She kicked his ass. Even slashed his face. Leia said she is strong with the Force.”

“Wow, Rey…” Finn was astonished. “So… does that mean she’s a Jedi?”

“I don’t think it works like that,” Poe said honestly. “But she was our best choice to go look for him and bring him back. Leia would have gone, but we need a leader.”

Finn understood that. “Was she… fine, then?”

“She was,” Poe nodded. “I talked to her very briefly. She was… so torn about leaving you here. Almost the entire Resistance had to shove her into the Millennium Falcon for her to go.”

“Has she sent any reports yet?” He asked hopefully.

“Just that she had arrived at Ahch-To and found Skywalker,” Poe told him. “After that, we assume they must be training.”

“He’s going to train her to become a Jedi, is that it?” Finn asked. The First Order always told him the Jedi were dead.

“I guess?” Poe shrugged. “No one is sure what is going to happen there. We just want her to bring him back but right now, our first priority is to find a new base.”

“Wait,” Finn sat up. “If we are not at the base she left from, how will she find us? Shouldn’t someone go and tell her.”

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Poe told him. “She will know. Leia gave her a homing beacon, an S-thread transmitter bracelet, so she would find her way to us, no matter where we settle.”

Finn sighed in relief.

“She will come back,” Poe put his hand on his shoulder. He inhaled at the involuntary action but didn’t move and Finn didn’t seem to mind. “We all know that. The Resistance is counting on her.”

“What about you?” Finn asked. “What happened to you at Starkiller Base?”

Poe smiled somewhat smugly. “Well, believe it or not, I destroyed it.”

That made Finn got up. He used the bed to stable him up but he still looked at Poe utterly impressed. “You… destroyed Starkiller Base? As in… the planet size Starkiller Base?”

“I destroyed the thermal oscillator,” Poe still smiled smugly. “I had the help of my fellow Pilots of course, but I got inside there and blew it up.”

“I can’t…” Finn shook his head and put a hand on Poe’s arm, making the older man’s eye enlarge a bit. “I can’t believe it. They always told us that Starkiller was impossible to destroy it.”

“Nothing is impossible.” Poe smirked, trying his best to feel the warmth of Finn’s hands on his arm.

“You destroyed a planet!” Finn now held with both arms and made the other man stand up. “You are the Resistance’s hero!”

Poe laughed, focusing on Finn and not the touching. “We are all heroes, Finn. You included.”

Finn smiled. Suddenly, he stumbled and Poe held him up, putting their faces together. Poe only hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Thanks,” Finn smiled but then looked at Poe’s face with a curious look. “Are you alright?”

“Why?” Poe tried not to stammer. He was so close to Finn. His body was…

“Your face,” Finn’s eyes moved, looking at Poe’s face. “It’s getting red.”

 _Great!_ Poe thought. “It’s nothing! Really! Let’s sit you back on the bed. You must still be a bit woozy.”

“Thank you,” Finn said and the gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked, his tone changing to high alert, looking at Finn worriedly.

“Your jacket,” He said, motioning at the one he had. “I ruined the one you gave me. I mean, Kylo Ren did when he slashed my back.”

Poe sighed, trying not to think of that particular moment. “Don’t worry. I got it fixed and left it here for you once you woke up.”

“You did?” Finn seemed surprised but happy. “Why would you do that?”

He was going to flush again. “I gave it to you, remember? It suits you. And, I thought about it and, I think you never had a piece of clothing that wasn’t from the First Order, so, it’s my gift to you.”

“Gift?” Finn tilted his head. “What is that?”

 _He doesn’t know what a gift is?_ Poe thought and it broke his heart a little. “A gift is something you give to someone because you like-because they are… important to you. So, my jacket is my gift to you.”

“Oh…” Finn grabbed the jacket. “I never got a gift.”

“You have one now,” Poe told him with a smile. “I’m sure Rey will bring you a gift from Ahch-To once she comes back.”

Finn turned to him, and to his surprise, Finn’s eyes were watery. “Poe, I… No one has ever done the things you did for me. Rey saved me. But you... you treated me like I was more than a drone, a Stormtrooper of the First Order.”

“Oh, Finn,” Poe couldn’t help to think about the horrible things Finn had experienced while he was in the First Order. “I’m glad, well, I’m glad I did those things to you.”

“You gave me a name,” Finn didn’t seem to notice tears were streaming down his face. “You gave me an identity. I will never be able to repay you for that.”

“Finn. You are,” He wiped a tear from Finn’s face with his thumb. “You will never have to repay me. You are my friend. Like Rey is your friend.”

Finn looked at Poe’s wet thumb and put his hand on his face, feeling the wetness of the tears. “I’m crying.”

“It’s okay,” Poe told him. “You are just emotional. It’s fine.”

“It… it’s fine to cry?” Finn asked looking at him with a slight fear in his eyes.

“Of course it is,” Poe gave him a small smile. “Everyone cries. It’s part of our emotions.”

“They told us that crying is a sign of great weakness and emotions are not part of a Stormtrooper.” Finn said almost automatically.

“Hey! Look at me,” Poe said and Finn looked at him. “You are not a Stormtrooper. You are free. You are free to experience everything everyone experiences okay?”

Finn hugged him. At first, Poe didn’t know what do, being caught by surprise, only for a second later hug Finn back. He felt Finn tightening the hug, which only made Poe’s heart beat as if it were going to burst out of his chest.

“Thank you, Poe Dameron,” Finn said quietly near Poe’s ear. “Thank you for showing me there is more to this Galaxy.”

Poe was close to crying but he controlled himself. “It’s my pleasure, buddy.”

They stopped hugging. Finn cleaned his face with his palms while Poe simply looked at Finn. Finn was awake and from all that he had just heard… There was no doubt this mean was a fighter. They had broken him, but here he was, a new man. No longer FN-2187. He was Finn. His Finn.

 _His… Finn?_ Poe thought, almost in disbelief. _Take a hold of yourself, Dameron!_

“How are you feeling now?” Poe asked.

“I…” And Finn laughed. “I think it’s… happiness.”

Poe beamed. Finn’s laughter was beautiful.

“What about you?” Finn asked. “How are you feeling?”

 _Like I am dreaming the best dream of my entire damn life_. Poe thought. “I’m really happy you are awake.”

Both men smiled at each other. They stood in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. They had changed their positions on the bed so they could watch the hyperspace through the window. As they watched it, Poe glanced at him. Finn’s face admiring the sight was… breathtaking. Poe needed to admit to himself. Finn was his friend, sure, but he wasn’t his obsession. This man, right next to him, was much more. Then Finn turned around and caught Poe staring at him.

“Is everything okay?” Finn asked innocently.

Poe didn’t know what to answer. Of course, everything is great. You are awake. I am here with you. All the things you said to me, and what they did to my heart…

“Everything is fine,” Poe smiled. “Trust me.”

Finn nodded and went back to look at the hyperspace. “How long do you think until we find a new base? I’m hoping that once there I will be able to talk to Rey.”

Poe nodded. Rey was important to Finn. However, Poe couldn’t bring himself to feel jealousy for the young woman. What she meant for Finn was different. However, it made Poe think what Finn felt for him.

“Finn?’ Poe asked.

“Yes?” He was still looking out the window.

“We are friends,” Poe tried his best not to screw anything up. “Right?”

“What?” Finn turned to him confused. “Of course we are friends, Poe!”

Poe couldn’t help but smile.

“Having you here makes me feel,” Finn sighed. “Safe.”

Oh, wow. “Really?”

“Yes,” Finn nodded. “I know that the Resistance might look at me differently but you and Rey, even after you found the truth about me, you never looked at me differently.”

“And I never will.” Poe swore.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Finn said with a smile, turning his head back to hyperspace. “I wonder if Rey is okay.”

He couldn’t help it. He tried controlling his body but it was already too late. “Finn?” He grabbed one Finn’s hand with both of his, making Finn look at quizzically. “Rey… she’s your friend, right?”

“Yes!” Finn almost laughed. “Of course she is.”

“What does she mean to you?” By the Force, what was happening to him?!

“What does she mean…?” Finn blinked at the question. “I’m not sure how to answer that question. She saved my life. I would give my life to save her, even before that. She’s special to me. I can’t, well, I don’t know if I can explain it.”

Poe nodded. “And me?”

“You?” Finn asked. “Are you asking me what you mean to me?”

Poe couldn’t say anything. He’s was out of his mind!

“A lot!” Finn said. “You gave me a name you… Poe, we just talked about all the things you gave to me.”

“I watched over you,” Poe said before he could help it. “Every day, while you were recuperating, I watched over you.”

“You watched over me?” Finn didn’t know that. Rose had mentioned something about it. “Why?”

“You had no one here,” Poe tried his speech on him but Finn… he deserved better. “I couldn’t just simply not be here with you, Finn.”

“Why?” Finn asked, honestly not understanding and wanting to know.

Poe couldn’t bring himself to say it. He wasn’t sure about it. But Finn was awake! And after their talk… He could feel it in his heart… But… something told him Finn wasn’t ready. He was different. He didn’t know things like Poe or anybody else in the Resistance did.

“I,” Poe sighed, hating to do this. “I promise, that when the time is right, I will tell you. Please, don’t hate me for saying this and not telling you right now.”

Finn blinked a few times but smirked. “I could never hate you, Poe.”

Poe smiled. A small relief filled his chest.

“You will tell me eventually, right?” Finn asked.

“Yes,” Poe said, almost shaking. “I will tell you everything eventually.”

“Okay.” Finn said. He looked out the window and sighed, turning to Poe. “I’m getting tired of being here. Would you mind helping me walk around a bit? Get to know the ship?”

“Not at all!” Poe jumped from the bed and helped Finn steady his feet. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Finn answered.

And the two left the medical suite. Slowly making their ways through the corridors. Poe was thinking where to show Poe first, not really wanting to bump into Pava or the Tico sisters when Leia’s voice came from the intercoms.

“Attention, all of the Resistance!” She sounded urgent and… excited? “I need everyone on the meeting room. And I mean **everyone!** I have great news!”

“What do you think it is?” Finn asked, his hopes rising a bit. “Do you think it has to do with Rey?”

“There’s only one way to find out!” Poe said as he helped Finn go to the meeting room

\--

The Supremacy was not only Supreme Commander Snoke’s personal ship, but also the flagship of the First Order, and ever since the loss of the Starkiller Base, their base of operations.

Inside the Throne Room, Kylo Ren stood between Captain Phasma and General Hux as the three waited for their Supreme Leader to appear from the large doors that stood at the end of the room. The three were quiet, the only sound made was when the doors opened. A giant throne made of a black metallic material, highly advanced parts and even mineral pieces in it came from the doors. What the three saw was the behind of it. Once it entered the Throne Room completely, it turned to reveal their Supreme Leader. He was a massive being of 25 feet, dressed in a gold clothing. As enormous as he was, he had scars and looked frail, not that any living soul would have the courage to say that to him. He simply gazed at the tree, who looked up to their master.

“I take the plan to finally wipe out the Resistance didn’t work,” Snoke said with a chilling calmness in his voice. “A lot of our dreadnoughts are lost and our fleet never had the chance to go after them.”

“Supreme Leader, if I may…” Hux began.

“You may not.” Snoke’s voice almost shook the Throne Room, making the General silent.

“The Resistance has proven to be a bigger burden than I expected,” Snoke said. “Had the two Skywalkers been eliminated in the various opportunities we had, none of this would have happened. We even would still have our base, the Starkiller. Now? We are like them, looking for a place so we can continue our goals.”

The three remained silent.

“Killing you three will bring me only joy but it won’t result in any advancement for the First Order,” He continued. “We must strive for stability and eliminate the disorder brought by the anarchical ideals of the Resistance. That will be the only way for the Galaxy to be a place of law. The only way for the First Order to succeed!”

The words reverberated through the walls.

“We will continue looking for a new base,” Snoke said. “One that will not attract the attention of that scum or any who think like them. I already have scouts all over the Galaxy looking for our new base of operations.”

“As for our losses,” He eyed the three. “Something must be done about it. I know we lost many of our forces with the explosion of Starkiller. We need our military to be larger than it ever was. Captain Phasma.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” She kneeled down in front of him. She had never had the chance to talk to him in person.

“I want you to continue the same program that was being used for your Stormtroopers,” He said. “But I want their whole identities wiped out! I want them to be nothing more than mindless drones that only respond to us. Is that understood?”

Captain Phasma stood up. “I understand it completely. I will start the renovations immediately.”

With that, she left the Throne Room, leaving only Kylo and Hux there.

“General Hux,” Snoke’s voice now seemed threatening. “You will make sure that our fleet will be bigger than it ever was.”

“Yes, Supreme-”

“I am not finished!” Snoke yelled. “You will go through all the Empire’s information and you will adapt all of their arsenals to our own. We will have a new, and hopefully for you, more useful fleet. Is that understood?”

Hux simply nodded.

“I also want to recommission the clone troops,” Snoke said, knowing this was something Hux didn’t like it. “You will also gather any information of any different type of troopers the Empire used and adapt them to our First Order.”

“As you wish, Supreme Leader.” Hux said and moved to leave.

“Hux,” Snoke called, making the General almost shake. “I trust you to not make any more failures. I am already bringing more to become part of my High Command. You will have to prove your place here.”

Hux simply nodded and left.

Now, there was only Snoke and Kylo.

“You,” Snoke stood up, becoming more menacing. “When I took you, I saw so much potential, so much power. Something that even the Empire or the Sith before them never had. Something more than Darth Vader.”

Kylo Ren balled his fists but remained calm.

“Yet,” He said with disappointment. “Even by killing your father, giving yourself completely to the Dark, you still… were unstable! Obsessed still with a dream of your childhood of the girl. Of the girl who would be better than you would. The girl, in question, who never held a lightsaber and bested you in one fight!”

“She-”

“She!” He raised his voice more. “She will be dealt with. Skywalker lives and he… he protects her now. Even I cannot reach her. I wished to continue your training. I wished for you to fulfill your potential, to show all of the Galaxy what you are capable of.”

Kylo wanted to respond but he chose not to.

“Now,” Snoke sat down, seemingly tired. “You will gather the Knights of Ren. And you all will search for and find those worthy to be a Knight of Ren and train them. I want our forces to be unstoppable. Perhaps then, you will show me that you deserve my mastering.”

“I will find them,” Kylo rose from the floor. “And we will scatter the entire Galaxy for new worthy ones.”

“Good.” Snoke said with a final tone.

But Kylo didn’t move.

“You have your orders, Kylo Ren.” Snoke said menacingly.

“What about staying here and protecting you, Supreme Leader?” Kylo asked.

Snoke laughed. A sickening sound any being could ever hear. “I have my guard.”

He motioned to the red walls of his Throne Room and from it, eight figures dressed in red armor emerged from it.

“My Elite Praetorian Guard,” Snoke said. “Will be here to protect me. As I trust their abilities more than yours.”

Kylo looked at them and then at Snoke. He turned around, with his mission clear. Still, he felt anger that he couldn’t talk about the girl. Rey. The same girl he had always seen in his dreams since he started training to become a Jedi. The girl his dreams said would best him. That would be more powerful than he ever would. The girl, that when he faced, he tried with everything in his being to have her at his side. However, the Supreme Leader clearly had plans for her that did not include him. Nevertheless, he would not give up on her. One way or the other, she would be his.

\--

The planet Leia had found really existed. It was a moon, not recorded by any of their files, even the older ones, located on the outskirts of the Unknown Regions, near the Outer Rim exactly in the Wild Space region. Almost none had gone there. However, by Leia’s dream, the Rebel Alliance had found it. The only question was why there was nothing about it.

The few remaining ships of the Resistance arrived near a clearance from where they could see the magnificent glass-like dome Leia had described. It really had the Rebels’ symbol on it, one that wasn’t seen in the Galaxy in decades. Moreover, judging by the looks of the base, it hadn’t been used much or even at all.

As the Resistance entered the place, they found it completely abandoned. There were no signs of fights and all equipment, as in thousands of different ones, quite advanced even from the Empire days still remained there, intact, and after a few tests, all working with no problem. This base was completely operational. The only question that remained was why Leia never knew about it and why it had been abandoned. With the resources it had, their fight against the Empire could have turned differently.

After a few days getting used to their new base and turning into their home, Leia had found a room, probably the one that had belonged to the head of the base. Going through the files left behind, she found out why the Rebels left. This planet, the moon, it was called Anesidora and it had many resources like no other planet the Empire had taken over ever had. Once they had the slightest worry that a TIE fighter might have followed them there, they abandoned it, hoping they would one day come back and use it since this seemed to be the best base the Rebels could have ever built. Unfortunately, they had never come back. The ones who built it had sacrificed themselves so this place would remain a secret.

Leia thanked the Force that even after so many years it had given them this. The base they needed to fight back the First Order with more than they ever had. And with their never-ending hope, finally, put an end to them. The distress signal was sent. Now, as they waited for their allies, they prepared their base as well got familiar with the fantastical planet.

Reports said that the flora could be used for powerful fuels. The minerals could serve to make weapons. To Leia’s surprise, the planet had an apparent infinite quantity of Kyber crystal that grew in the planet as well other gems and crystal that could be used to give energy to several different vehicles as well their own base. The water had apparent healing and reinforcing properties, making a swim in them turn anyone stronger, physically, emotionally and even mentally. The fruits found there gave them all sorts of nutrients needed that would never be found in other places such as meats and eggs. There were reports about the atmosphere seemingly affecting a person’s emotions but it wasn’t complete.

Then they met the fauna of the planet. Beings of all sizes and shapes that reminded many of versions of animals found all around the Galaxy but with different colors and even powers over elements. From the reports, they could also change their forms, transform and grow natural armor around them. They were all benign, even with their abilities, and while at first curious with the new people on their planet, them sharing the planet become no problem. They seemed perfectly happy to have them there and even served somewhat as guides for the Resistance to know Anesidora completely. Even if they didn’t talk, they actually understood the humans. Even ones that were more humanoid taught members how to fight in ways never seen before.

The Resistance had found… a paradise. And from there, they would end the fight. They just knew it.

Days. Weeks. Even months passed. They had turned Anesidora into their home. Little by little, their allies would come, trying their best to not alert the First Order, who, from various reports, was strangely calm. That frightened them but they decided to become stronger and stronger since many believed that was what they were doing as well. With the help of the resources of Anesidora, weapons, ships and even fighters came to be. Now, the only thing missing was Luke and Rey.

Unfortunately, even with the advanced technology they had at the Dome, their new base, they couldn’t actually communicate with her. However, Leia had made all, especially Finn, sure that both of them were fine. She believed their training, whatever it was, could not be stopped. When they would come, they would find them.

Life in Anesidora soon become common for all. They had mapped the entire moon and had met all the species who lived there and their abilities as well how they could be used. They also knew every food, energy source and mineral they could take from the place since they would just grow again. Of course, they kept training and preparing for the day they would leave and take the fight directly to the First Order.

\--

Poe walked through a common trail he was already used to it. He knew he would find Finn there. At a flower field, Finn had many large butterfly-like creatures of Anesidora flying around him. These, in particular, had spores that had different effects but their presence alone seemed to ease a person’s emotion. Poe understood why Finn liked them so much. It had already become too long since Rey was gone. Being with these ‘butterflies’ helped ease the pain.

He felt a bit jealous that he couldn’t be the one to do that to Finn. Ever since he woke up, Poe had still not told Finn what he promised one day that he would. Both had become quite busy with both training to fight, Finn becoming closer to the species of the planet and Poe giving ideas of new weapons and ships they could use. Now, with mostly all of their allies there with them, the only thing that they would soon have to do was just wait for Skywalker and Rey. And Poe knew Finn was aware of that. That was why he spent so much time with all the different creatures of Anesidora.

“Hey,” Poe called. Finn turned to him with a smile “Am I interrupting?”

“No, of course not!” Finn jogged towards him with a smile “You know how I like being around them.”

“We still need to name them.” Poe noted as the butterfly-like creatures still remained flying around where Finn was.

“Actually, we are working on it,” Finn said. “It’s just that there are so many. Also, we want to check with them. See if they like it. They might as well already have nomenclatures.”

Poe nodded. He was glad Finn had found his place and something to do in the Resistance.

“What brings you here?” Finn asked. “Not that I am not happy to see you, of course.”

Poe smiled. “Actually… I was wondering if maybe we could talk?”

“Okay,” Finn nodded. “Where do you wanna go? Back to the Dome?”

“No,” Poe shook his head. This had to be just the two of them. “Somewhere more private. Maybe a place you like it here.”

“Oh!” Finn said, grabbing Poe’s hand. “I know just the place. Come on!”

Poe couldn’t help but smile. Feeling Finn’s hand on his… The way his heart was beating… the feeling in his stomach…

It was finally time.

Both men arrived at the top of a hill where they could see the flying mountains. Also, the sky showed the magnificent view of the cosmos that surrounded the moon. It was beautiful, it really was.

“Do you like it?” Finn asked. “One of those walking golden birds brought me here once.”

Poe nodded. “It’s beautiful, Finn.”

Both sat, feeling the gentle breeze and the wonderful smell that seemed to exist in the entire planet.

“I had never seen such beauty before,” Finn said. “This whole planet is breathtaking, but here, I don’t know, it’s special to me.”

“Everyone seems to have found a special place here.” Poe said. Jessika and Paige’s favorite place was a beach of ivory sands while Rose and Kaydel, who had finally gotten together, preferred a field of flowers surrounded by the rocks that looked like gigantic precious gems. He also had his, but he had never shared it with anyone.

“I guess that’s true,” Finn said as he appreciated the view. “Rose told me about hers. Do you have one?”

“I do.” He answered simply.

“You do?” Finn had a jokingly disbelief face. “How come I don’t know about it?”

“Hey, it’s my special place.” Poe said with a smile.

“Well,” Finn motioned around. “I showed you mine. You have to show me yours.”

Poe smiled at the way Finn said that.

“What?” Finn asked noticing Poe’s smile.

“Nothing,” He waved his hand. “One day, okay?”

“One day?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” Poe nodded. “I promise.”

Finn’s face changed to a very thoughtful one. Not even the good kind one.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asked starting to get worried.

“You promised me something before,” Finn reminded him. “Back at the Raddus, when I woke up. Remember?”

Poe lowered his head. “Of course I remember.”

“You just never told me.” Finn said. His tone wasn’t accusatory but slightly hurt.

“Actually…” Poe inhaled more air than he thought his lugs could take it and exhaled. It made his body feel different but he ignored it. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Really?” Finn moved so now he was sitting facing Poe.

“Yes,” Poe wasn’t looking at him. “I figured that… It’s been a long time. You… you deserve to know.”

“Okay,” Finn nodded, paying complete attention. “What is it?”

“You know about Jessika and Paige?” He asked first.

“Jessika Pava and Paige Tico?” He asked. “I know about them.”

“What I mean is… do you know about their relationship with each other?” Poe clarified. “Like the relationship between Rose and Kaydel.”

Finn blinked several times. “Oh. Right. Yeah. I know they are together. Rose tells me she loves Kaydel.”

Rose and Finn had become very good friends. Of course, she would confide in him. “And what do you think about that?”

Finn made a very deep thinking face. “I guess… I understand? I mean, they are happy. They love each other. They are there for one another always.”

Poe studied the answer carefully. “You… guess you understand?”

“Hey, remember? Former Stormtrooper,” Finn said with a small smirk. “They didn’t really teach us about love. And I still didn’t get to find a creature here that could teach me about it.”

Right. Of course. With Finn’s past… “But… what do you think or even understand about love?”

“I know there are different kinds of love,” Finn said. “I know I love Rey and I love you and I love Rose and I think everyone on the Resistance. But the love that, for example, that Rose and Kaydel have… I’m not very sure about it.”

Poe nodded. Maybe… maybe he shouldn’t say anything if Finn didn’t really…

“Is… is this what you want to talk to me about?” Finn asked tentatively. “Did you find a love like that?”

Poe finally turned to face Finn. He looked deep into Finn’s dark brown eyes. He couldn’t help it. It was like his heart instead of his mind was taking over. “I did.”

Finn seemed taken back a bit. “Wow. Then I guess, congratulations. Who’s the lucky lady?”

“It’s,” This was going to be hard. “It’s not a lady.”

“No?” Finn asked. “So it’s a man?”

“It’s a man.” This was going to be **extremely** hard.

“Okay then,” Finn said simply. “Who’s he?”

Poe felt his entire body freezing. This was the moment. The one he had gone over his head countless times. The man was right in front of him. He just needed to tell him.

“Poe?” Finn seemed concerned. “Who is it? Is it one of the pilots that went to pick up the last of our allies? Are you afraid something might happen to him?”

“No,” Poe shook his head. “The man is here.”

“Oh,” Finn seemed relieved. “So he’s here in Anesidora.”

“He is.” Poe said simply. His hands were shaking.

“Who-Are you cold?” Finn noticed Poe’s were shaking, almost trembling.

“No, I’m not cold, Finn,” His voice was changing. He could feel the emotions building up inside him, almost taking over completely. “I’m… afraid.”

“Afraid?” Finn didn’t understand. “Are you afraid of what he will say?”

Poe could only nod. His throat… he could feel it. Anytime now, he was going to begin crying.

“Well,” Finn was thinking. “Maybe I can help you with that. Not that I think you will need help. You are Poe Dameron. I don’t know anyone in the entire resistance that doesn’t admire you.”

“Finn…” His voice was breaking

“Poe?” Finn noticed. “What is it? Your body… you are shaking.”

“I am nervous. I am afraid.” Poe confessed. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn. What was happening to him?

“Of what?” Finn tried to touch Poe but the other man pulled it away. “Poe?”

“Finn,” He got up and so did Finn. “I am afraid that once I say what I am about to say, everything will change.”

“Everything will change?” Finn was honestly confused. “Why would it, Poe?”

“I…” He swallowed. He was about to cry. His entire body was shaking. “I’m afraid my heart is going to be broken.”

“Your heart will be broken…” Finn had heard that expression before and understood it. What he didn’t understand was why Poe’s heart would be broken.

“Finn,” Poe took Finn’s both hands into his so quickly that he slightly startled the other man. “I… I am…”

“Poe,” Finn looked at Poe’s hands. They were icy cold and shaking. He could tell Poe’s whole body was shaking. “What’s happening?”

“It is you.” Poe said it. Simply like that.

Finn blinked. He didn’t understand. “Me?”

“I love you,” Poe looked into Finn’s eyes. He felt tears streaming down his face. His body felt like it was being electrocuted. “The man I love, with all my heart, the man I love like I never loved before is you, Finn. I’m in love you.”

Finn froze. He heard the words. He understood them. Still… Poe was…

“Finn?” Poe asked, feeling more tears coming out his eyes.

“You love me.” Finn said.

“I do, ” Poe nodded. “I do! I love you with all my heart. I can’t explain when it began. Maybe it was when you saved me before we crashed in Jakku. Maybe it was when you told us how to destroy the Starkiller Base. Maybe even when I saw you with my jacket. Maybe it was when Rey brought you after the fight with Kylo Ren.”

Finn was dead silent.

“The day you woke up, I just knew it. All you told me. The talk we had. I just knew it. Before… I wasn’t so sure, but… I love you, Finn. I never loved anyone before but I know I love you, Finn. I love you.”

Poe was crying completely now. He was holding Finn’s hand in a very tight grip. His entire body was out of control. He swore he could feel the swell of his heart on his throat. However…

Finn wasn’t saying anything. He was just looking at Poe.

“Finn…” He tried his best to talk and not lose control and cry like a child. “Please… say something.”

Finn forcibly took his hands away from Poe’s.

Poe froze. He swore he could feel his heart cracking.

Both remained there, standing in front of each other. Finn had complete shock on his face while Poe hadn’t stopped crying.

“Poe…” It was almost like a whisper.

Poe simply looked at Finn. Anything, please, anything.

“I…” Finn looked as if he was struggling with himself. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

He felt another crack in his heart. No.

“I told you, I love you, just like I love Rey and Rose and everyone else, but…” Finn was taking short steps back.

More cracking. No, no.

“I,” Finn closed his eyes and for a moment, Poe thought he would just run away. “I don’t know what love is. Truly, I don’t know. I was never taught that. I was taught that any emotion was a compromise. I don’t… understand love. I…”

“Finn…” He was crying. He was full on crying. “Please…”

“I’m sorry, Poe. Please… forgive me.”

Those were the last words Poe heard before Finn ran away. Poe stood there like time had stood still. Then his legs gave him. He felt it. His heart had broken. No cracks. Just pieces. He cried. He cried and he cried.

He had just lost Finn. He had screwed up everything.

\--

Jessika, Paige, Rose, and Kaydel had found him. It was like he was catatonic except for the crying that didn’t seem to stop. The four women took him back to the Dome, avoiding everyone and taking him to his quarters. Jessika said she would stay with him. Paige volunteered to stay too but Jessika told her she knew Poe for a long time and she needed to be alone with him.

As the door of his quarters closed, she heard Rose saying something about going after Finn. Good, she could do that. Right now, all Jessika’s attention was towards Poe. She had never seen him like this. Never. What had happened? She could take a guess but she would know only when Poe thought it was time to talk about it. She watched him cry until she believed he forced his body so much and he was dehydrated that he passed out. She stayed by his side, all night, awake and looking out for him. She did the same thing in the morning when he didn’t wake up. She checked to see if he was okay, physically anyway. He was. That was good at least.

She couldn’t help to wonder… what had happened between him and Finn?

\--

A couple of days passed. Poe had woken up but he wasn’t talking, not even to Jessika. Kaydel made sure to tell General Organa Poe wasn’t feeling well. She gladly understood. Jessika stayed glued to Poe. She made sure he would eat at least the necessary for him to not pass out and hydrate himself. He would mumble words from time to time. She continued this process for more of a couple of days.

Paige had told her what had happened. Finn told Rose. Finn was also isolating himself but Rose had told them it wasn’t as bad as Poe. He was taking care of himself. He just didn’t want to see anyone or anyone see him. A cruel side of Jessika definitely didn’t want to see Finn.

It took time and effort, but Poe was back on his feet, even though Jessika clearly knew he was putting up a mask. She said nothing for the first days. He worked, he trained, and he did everything Poe Dameron needed to do around the Dome. Jessika was afraid for her friend. He was on automatic besides showing to others that he was fine when she **knew** he was completely broken inside.

She said nothing but she didn’t keep her distance. She was always there for him. Paige would be there some of the times, but she thought that maybe seeing her would make Poe think of Rose and then of Finn. That’s why Rose was never around. Jessika sighed. It was, of course, calm days of the Resistance. She only feared what could happen and they would have to go out to battle. She wouldn’t pass Poe to make some sort of heroic sacrifice and she simply couldn’t tell General Organa to not send one of her best pilots to fight the First Order when the time came.

What was she going to do?

“Come,” Poe said from the doorframe of her quarters. He had a very neon liquid in a large bottle and two very thick glasses. “Let’s drink.”

Jessika dropped everything she was doing and followed him. The two ended up at a very hidden stop at the shop of the ships. No one would really look for two people drinking there, that’s was for sure.

“What is that?” Jessika asked as he poured almost the entire glass of the liquid to himself.

“Strongest alcohol some of this moon’s insects can make.” He said. He wasn’t drinking. He was waiting for her.

“Okay,” Jessika poured less but she was always competitive with Poe and she thought this might cheer him up, so she filled a bit more. “Most alcoholic drink of the moon made by Anesidora’s insects.”

Poe simply nodded and offered his glass for Jessika to cling hers with his.

“Cheers!” Jessika said and took a sip. It took all her strength to not throw-up what she had just drunk. She had never, ever tasted any alcohol like that! “Fuck, Dameron! What the living hell is this?!”

Jessika turned to him and she couldn’t believe it. Poe had drunk his entire, completely full glass of the killing drink in one shot. He sat the glass back on the table they had found and kept looking straight.

“Finish yours,” He told her. His voice was so… hollow. “I’m not drinking another round without you.”

“Fine!” She smelled the drink. Which was the worse idea. She almost puked just by the smell. “Here goes nothing!”

Like Poe, she drank it all in one shot. She held her throat, almost as if to stop the liquid from coming back. She could feel her entire body burning. Her brain seemed like it was sizzling.

“Next round.” It wasn’t a question. He filled his glass with the same quantity as before and passed the bottle to Jessika. This time, she poured much less. She could only wonder how Poe could resist this shit.

“Cheers,” He knocked his glass with her. “Pussy.”

Before Jessika could say anything, he drank all in one shot again. He kept looking at the empty glass, seemingly waiting for Jessika to drink hers. She drank, still feeling the same dreadful effects but lesser since the quantity was less.

“Where did you find this shit?” Jessika asked. She saw Poe pouring a third glass and leaving the bottle for Jessika.

“Insects.” He said simply holding his glass next to his mouth.

“You know what I mean,” She poured the drink, much lesser than the second time. “Where did you find it? And how did you put it in a bottle?”

He drank all his drink again and shrugged. “Does it matter? It’s your turn.”

Jessika sighed and drank everything at once too. The effects were starting to change. She could feel like her body and her mind weren’t doing the same thing together.

“How long have you been drinking this?” She asked as he had already poured his fourth drink and now she was pouring hers.

“Not enough for what I want.” Poe answered simply and chugged the drink. She could see in his eyes that the alcohol was getting to him. Slower than her, but it was.

She took a small sip while Poe grabbed the bottle. Taking advantage he was distracted, she didn’t drink it and hid the glass under the table. She accepted the bottle and pretended to be pouring her fifth drink. He wasn’t looking at her anyway. She took a small swig, just to see Poe’s reaction. He raised an eyebrow.

“Getting into the spirit, Pava.” He said but still with no humor as he gulped his other drink completely.

“Poe,” Jessika said as she took another sip of the drink. Fuck, this thing grew on you. “You just didn’t invite me here to drink.”

“Are you a psychic now?” Poe asked as he poured another drink. This time, he didn’t even wait for Jessika and drank it all. “Also, I’m not stupid. I’m way ahead of you.”

Jessika just rolled her eyes. “Good thing people don’t die of alcohol poising.”

Poe just rolled his eyes as he poured it another drink. He was barely finished with that one when he drank all of it and immediately filled his glass again.

“Okay!” Jessika snatched the bottle from his hands. Poe looked at her and the bottle. She thought he would argue but he just turned away, and for the first time, just drink a bit, not the entire thing.

“What are you doing, Poe?” Jessika asked as she put the bottle as away as possible from him. She even thought about smashing it on the floor. “Drinking like this?”

“You just said I can’t die from it,” His voice was starting to get slurry. Not much, but a bit. “I just want to feel… nothing.”

Jessika took another sip, making a face, and turning to face him. “And you think this is going to solve anything?”

“No!” Poe drank everything again and threw the glass on the table, breaking it. “Nothing is going to solve it!”

“Poe,” Jessika was more than dizzy, almost like she was having an outside-of-body experience. “What happened with Finn-”

“I fucked up things with Finn!” Poe yelled. “He will never look at me again. Hell, he will never speak to me again. Once we start leaving here, he’s definitely going with Rey and I will never see him again because I am an asshole!”

“Okay,” Jessika tried to get up but sat back down immediately. Not a good idea. “How can you be so sure of all that?”

“Jessika!” He finally turned to her. His eyes her bloodshot but there were no tears. “I told a man who was taken, tortured, raised by the First Order that I loved him. I told him everything I felt for him. Of course, he would be scared! I dropped a fucking bomb on him! I needed to have done things differently and now I will never… I will never… I will never…”

“Poe?” She tried to reach him but her arm was too heavy.

“I will never have him with me.” He concluded. “I will never have the man I love with me. The only man I loved. The only person in the whole fucking Galaxy I ever loved!”

“I guess,” Jessika felt that she would astral project or some shit at any minute. “I guess we have to go now.”

“No!” Poe stumbled, almost falling and grabbed the bottle, drinking straight from it, keeping Jessika’s arm from stopping him.

“Poe!” She yelled. “Stop that! Force knows what that is going to do with you!”

He stopped drinking. “Like I give a fucking damn!”

He was about to drink more when the bottle exploded. Both looked to Amylin Holdo walking towards then, putting away her blaster. She looked at the two. She didn’t seem disappointed at all.

“You two,” She pointed her finger at both. “Had enough for tonight.”

“You can’t tell us wha-” And just like that, Poe passed out, thanks to a breathing mask that was put over his nose and mouth by Paige quickly by surprise.

“Paige?” Jessika said, stumbling, only to be held by Rose and Haydel.

“Take them to their quarters,” Holdo instructed. “Keep Dameron with the mask. If you two think Pava needs it, give her it too.”

Holdo watched them going away, shaking her head. While no one in Resistance knew about Poe and Finn, Leia knew, which meant, Amylin knew. She looked at the mess the two had made and made a mental note to have droids clean it up later. She only hoped for tomorrow, things would be better.

\--

Poe couldn’t move. It was like something really heavy stood on top of him. Also, his head was going in so many different directions he couldn’t be thinking right. He tried opening his eyes but just the movement made them hurt like hell.

“See you finally woke up,” He recognized the voice. Rose. “What are you feeling right now seems to be the side-effects of that… whatever you were drinking with Jessika yesterday.”

He opened his mouth slightly only for Rose to close it quickly.

“Trust me,” She said. “You do not want to open your mouth just yet.”

Poe just lied there, still not being able to process what had happened since his mind wasn’t cooperating.

“I’m going to give you a shot first,” She said as she pressed a cold cylinder on his arms. “This will make your body feel better in a few minutes.”

She was right. A few minutes later, and he wasn’t feeling like something heavy was on top of him and she could open her eyes. Rose was sitting right next to him. He was in his quarters, on his bed.

“Can I open my mouth?” He tried.

“You can,” She said. “Which is good because you need to take this pill. Dry. No water. So just swallow it.”

He did as instructed. Sometime later, his mind was back to normal and felt no…hangover… oh, great. He remembered what he assumed was last night with Jessika.

“Everything coming back to you?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” He sat up on his bed with no effort. “How… how is Jessika?”

“Paige is taking care of her,” Rose explained. “Do you remember everything?”

“Yes,” Poe buried his face in his hands. “Unfortunately.”

“Good thing Vice Admiral Holdo found you two,” Rose said as she packed the things that she used to help him out. “We really didn’t know where you were.”

“Holdo found us,” Poe mumbled from behind his hands. “Great.”

“Hey, look at the bright side,” That made Poe look at her. “At least it wasn’t General Organa.”

That sent shivers down Poe’s spine.

“What were you doing last night?” Rose asked. “We analyzed whatever you were drinking. It wasn’t poisonous and it wouldn’t kill you, but it could leave side-effects forever in your body.”

“I,” Poe sighed. “I just wanted someone to talk to. And since Jessika and I have been drinking buddies before, I thought why not?”

“Drowning your sorrows with alcohol,” Rose said but she wasn’t been condescending. “Jessika is a good friend for accompanying you. She’s also crazy for drinking that stuff with you. Paige is probably giving her a lecture right now.”

Poe sighed. “Is that what you are going to do to me, Rose? Lecture me? Say I should know better than getting drunk just because I’m in pain?”

Rose shook her head. “No. I think you know better just by what you said now.”

Poe said nothing. He knew that drinking wasn’t going to solve anything. He just wanted something to ease the pain and someone to talk to.

“Look,” Rose said. “I can’t say I know what you are going through because I don’t know but, Poe, you are an adult and… I’m going to be perfectly honest with you. I was terrified that day we found you on the ground after… you know. I kept thinking about what would make someone, anyone, feel like that.”

Poe shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess… I guess lost control over my emotions. Maybe it’s this planet. Made me feel way more and I overreacted. I… I really don’t know.”

Rose nodded silently.

“Is he…?” Poe didn’t look at Rose’s face. “How is he?”

“He’s… dealing,” Rose answered. “He isn’t doing very well. He goes out a lot to stay with the animals. I guess they help him feel better.”

“I scared him.” Poe said.

“Yeah, you did,” Rose said honestly. “He wasn’t ready but you shouldn’t blame yourself so much, Poe. Finn is… so particular. There aren’t many people who are in his situation. We have no idea how he grew up. There are things he simply doesn’t know.”

Poe nodded. “He deserves better.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Are you saying he doesn’t deserve you? Please, Poe, cut it out.”

“I’m just saying that…” Poe sighed.

“What he needed was time,” Rose said. “He still has a lot to learn. And look, I’m not going to say you shouldn’t have told him about your feelings because, after all, we are at war and never know what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

Poe finally looked at her. “Is that why you worked up the courage to talk to Haydel?”

Rose chuckled. “Something like that.”

“I just,” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “I am just trying to understand these feelings. I told him I loved him more than anyone I ever did. And I cried!”

“Well, is it true?” Rose asked. “Is he the person you loved the most ever?”

Poe bit his lip. “He is. That type of love… I only loved my parents, never loved anyone else in another way except for Finn. He just… It’s like something in him just draw me to him.”

“Next thing I know, you will say he bewitched you,” Rose joked, trying to lighten up the mood. “But I think I understand. First love. It’s always hard.”

Poe just nodded.

“You should talk to him,” Rose said as she got up. “Avoiding him isn’t making anything better for either of you.”

“I don’t think he wants to see me now.” Poe said.

“You don’t know that,” Rose told him. “He…  He misses you.”

Poe looked at her with large eyes. “He does?”

“Of course he does, you dummy,” Rose smiled. “You are very special to him.”

Poe actually smiled.

“Just,” Rose sighed. “Take it easy, okay? With Finn, you’ll have to take things slow.”

“I know,” Poe said. “I know I should’ve done things differently. It’s just that I was… overwhelmed. I bottled up for too long and I guess it just…”

“Exploded?” Rose offered.

“Yeah,” Poe said sadly. “Right in my face.”

“I will say that maybe the plants or the animals or the atmosphere here really made your emotions stronger,” Rose said. “But you can’t change what has already happened. You can go and fix it.”

“Do you really think I can fix things with him?” Poe asked.

“Absolutely,” Rose said with a nod. “Finn will understand if you talk to him and explain everything thoroughly.”

Poe considered this. Maybe there was still a chance.

“Also, I would talk to him here, in the Dome,” Rose said as she left. “Outside again? Maybe not the best idea.”

“Noted.” He said with a smile and she left.

Poe kept thinking to the confession. There were a lot of factors involved, be the way the planet made him feel or for how long he bottled up his feelings, still, he could have done things better. He couldn’t change the past, only try to be different in the future. And as he knew waiting didn’t do him good, now was a better time than any.

\--

Finn sat on his bed, reading various files the Resistance had gathered from Anesidora. His mind was so occupied he hardly noticed himself saying for the person who knocked on his door to come in.

“Hey.” He turned to see Poe standing there.

Finn’s mouth went dry. “Poe.”

“Hum, you seem busy,” He pointed at the files. “I should come back later.”

“No, no,” Finn put the files away. “It’s fine.”

“Okay.” Poe still stood by the door.

“Heard you almost drank yourself to death last night.” Finn said, really not knowing what to say.

Poe smirked. “It couldn’t kill me.”

“That’s good,” Finn nodded. “Sit, please. It’s weird if you stay there standing up.”

Poe took a seat on a chair near Finn’s bed. He brushed his hands together. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn’t stop looking at Finn. Finn also seemed to want to look somewhere else but kept eye contact.

“Finn,” Poe sighed. “I don’t know where to start.”

Finn swallowed. “Poe, look, I… I’ve been studying about the atmosphere in Anesidora. You know how some of the animals can influence our emotions? Well, apparently the atmosphere can too.”

Poe nodded. “Yeah, I figured.”

“It wasn’t your fault-”

“All I said was true, Finn,” Poe said seriously. “My feelings for you are real. They are not the side-effects of this planet. Now, the whole crying and shaking… that I would like to blame the planet for.”

Finn smiled a little.

“Even so, that doesn’t change what I wanted to tell you,” Poe continued. “I know I should’ve done it differently. I understand things are different for you and I was selfish and didn’t take that into consideration.”

“Poe…” Finn started but Poe stopped him.

“Just,” He said. “Let me finish, please?”

“Okay.” Finn nodded and just listened.

“I should have approached the matter in a better way,” Poe said. “I should have never just dropped everything on you like that. It was too much at once. I get that now.”

Finn remained silent.

“And,” Poe closed his eyes. “I will understand if you want me to keep a distance from you now.”

“What?” Finn asked.

“After putting you in this situation,” Poe’s eyes were still closed and he shook his head. “I completely understand if you never want to see me again.”

“Poe,” Finn got up. “Look at me.”

Poe did so.

“You don’t need to overreact like that.” Finn said.

Poe chuckled. “I guess I do that a lot.”

“Look,” Finn crouched in front of Poe. “What you said to me… It took me by surprise and… it was too much for me to handle right there. I needed to think.”

“I know and I’m so sorry.” Poe said.

“I know you are,” Finn gave him a small smile. “I know you would never hurt me.”

“Never.” Poe swore.

“It’s… complex, for me,” Finn looked downwards. “I told you how being raised as a Stormtrooper I didn’t learn about… many things.”

Poe simply nodded.

“I don’t want to stop seeing you or talking to you, Poe,” Finn explained. “You mean a lot to me. I’m trying to figure it out how much.”

Poe could feel his heart beating faster. _Control yourself, Dameron_. He thought to himself.

“And,” Finn looked into Poe’s eyes. “I would want to ask you to be patient with me but I don’t know if that’s fair.”

“Why it wouldn’t it be fair?” Poe asked.

“Because… because,” Finn sighed. “What you feel for me is something I’m still trying to comprehend. And I can’t ask you to teach me and wait until I understand it.”

“You don’t need to ask me that, Finn,” Poe told him. He gently took one of Finn’s hand. “I would wait forever for you. And no, I’m not overreacting. I understand your situation is different but I still want to be part of it, if you really want to.”

Finn blinked several times. “Are-are you sure?”

“Damn sure.” He said with a smile.

Finn smiled back but then his face turned contemplative.

“What is it?” Poe asked.

“I want to try something.” Finn said.

“What do-”

Finn kissed him.

Finn was kissing him! On the lips. It took Poe’s whole strength to not melt or kiss him back. He needed to be calm with Finn he kept reminding himself. Finn just had pressed their lips together. It was simple but it was much sweeter than Poe could ever imagine.

Finn pulled away. “Was that… okay?”

“That was more than okay,” Poe told him smiling. “How was it for you?”

“It made my heart beat a lot.” Finn confessed and chuckled.

Poe smiled fondly at him. “And are you sure this is what you want?”

Finn smiled. “Damn sure.”

Poe laughed. “I’m rubbing off on you. That can’t be good.”

Finn laughed too. How Poe loved that sound.

“We will take one step at a time,” Poe caressed Finn’s face. “I promise. You will tell me if I start doing something you are not comfortable with, okay?”

Finn nodded, pushing his face into Poe’s palm. “I promise.”

“Can I kiss you?” Poe asked.

Finn just nodded.

Poe took the back of Finn’s head and kissed him. He didn’t want to kiss him with his tongue just yet. He imagined that would frighten Finn, but just the sensation of Finn’s lips on his was enough to make him happy.

They pulled away, both smiling.

“Thank you.” Finn said.

“For kissing you?” Poe asked with a smirk.

“For being patient with me.” Finn said.

“Not a problem,” He put his forehead against Finn’s. “I’m so happy you can’t imagine.”

“I am happy too,” Finn said, liking what Poe was doing. “I… I never felt like this.”

Poe gave him kick kiss. “Hopefully, you’ll be able to experience more. **We** ’ll be able to.”

The hugged and Finn buried his face in Poe’s neck. Poe smiled. They would figure it out. No matter how long, no matter what would happen, they would be side by side.

\--

Most of the Resistance had now settled in Anesidora with only very few others still patrolling the Outer Rim. Everyone was also already aware how the planet could influence them but also how they could overcome that by using the plants there for the effects not to take over them. Their arsenal and fleet had also become bigger. They were no longer few brave soldiers of the Resistance, they were now a full-fledged army, ready to fight the First Order with equal, and hopefully, bigger firepower. No move had been made yet as they still waited for Luke and Rey to come back. Gladly, Leia had received word from Luke, saying they would come to them sooner than they thought but he still couldn’t give them an exact time. Therefore, they kept preparing themselves more and more.

It was just another day when the Dome picked up a signal of an incoming large ship. It had an advanced cloaking device, which meant they only detected once it was already inside Anesidora. The ship was large, but no one in the Resistance recognized it. It wasn’t from the First Order.

Leia had stepped in front of it as it landed even with all the complaints. Once it was on the ground, a hatch opened. Leia couldn’t believe her eyes as he walked down, big smile and opened arms.

“Lando?” She asked, still not believing.

“Oh, it’s me alright, Princess!” He said with good humor as she hugged him. He looked behind them where basically all the Resistance had weapons pointed at them. “I think you can call off the troops now, huh?”

“Stand down!” She ordered. She turned to him smiling and shaking her head, still not believing. “Lando, what are you doing here? How did you find us?”

“Come on, Leia, you know me. I have my ways,” He winked. He motioned to the large ship behind him. “Plus, one of my crew is actually from here. Once they sensed people were here, I put two and two together and decided to come.”

“Why?” Leia asked. She didn’t mean to be confrontational, but Lando was never really part of the Rebels back then and never showed interest in the Resistance.

“I,” He lowered his head for a moment before looking into her eyes. “I heard about Han. Leia, I am so sorry.”

They hugged again.

“Thank you, Lando.” She whispered.

“I still… I still have my debts to pay to you.” He said seriously. Leia thought about arguing with him but she knew it would go nowhere.

“May I ask why such a large ship?” Leia asked. “I know you like comfort, but don’t you think that’s too much even for you?”

“Who said is just for me?” Lando said with a bright smile. “Leia, I came here not just to pay respect for Han. I came here because I want to join you. I know Han would want that.”

“Even though he would never say that.” Both said at the same time and laughed.

“You are joining the Resistance,” Leia patted his shoulder. “And the big ship is for our fleet then?”

“Not just that,” He walked over and whistled to the inside of the ship. “I brought you, my crew. Well, more like my personal small army.”

And an army it was. Lando had brought groups and groups of different kinds with him. Various Droids alongside Cyborgs and Androids, all completely armed. A group of females of different alien races, also heavily armed. Distinguished groups of human females formed particular groups according to their vestments. One had women with darker skin like Lando and Finn, dressed in armored red dresses with their hairs shaved and different types of spears in their hands. Another had pale women with silver skin-tight armor and helmets with horns that hid their hair and in their hands, swords with small wings at the handles. Another were women of different human races, dressed with armors in strategic places, carrying a variety of different melee weapons. The last group of women resembled Rose and Paige and were dressed in a more covered armor with helmets and curved swords. A group was dressed in a fabric that changed colors according to the environment; they had their faces hidden with only their eyes exposed. A group of men that seemed to do other works except battle had also come. The last one was an alien from a species that Leia could guess were rare, among them there was one, humanoid, with eyes but no mouth, a long hairless tail behind them and two protuberances atop of their head. They weren’t walking but rather floating.

“This here,” Lando motioned for the being to approach them. “They are who told me about Anesidora. They are from here.”

The being looked at Leia, almost as if studying her.

“Do they have a name?” She asked.

“No,” Lando shook his head. “From what they did tell me, they all look different so I guess names are not necessary.”

 _You are one with the Force._ Leia heard in her mind. She looked at being. Did they just talk to her telepathically?

“They talked to you, didn’t they?” Lando asked already knowing. “They can only communicate via telepathy.”

“I see,” Leia said looking at the being. “How do you talk to them?”

“You can speak, they will understand,” Lando explained. “But if you want to actually hold a conversation better, you have to speak with your mind.”

 _Thank you for joining us and leading my friend here._ Leia thought, hoping the being could hear it.

 _He wishes to help and so does I._ The being responded _. It has been a long time since I encountered one with the Force like you. Not a Jedi, are you, correct?_

 _I am not a Jedi but my father was._ Leia admitted. _You are from this planet then._

 _This is my home, yes, but like many of my kind, I chose to see the stars._ The being explained. _Have you encountered any of my kind here since your arrival?_

 _We have not_. Leia answered. _Only other inhabitants of this planet._

 _My kind will help too, as will any other living being here._ The being said certainly.

 _I am glad to know that we can count on you._ Leia smiled.

The Resistance welcomed the large crew and that made Leia glad. She would never dream that one day their numbers would be so large and that they would have so many different races fighting together for freedom. Her hope only increased. She was certain they would win this war.

“Leia Organa,” A female voice called as she exited the ship last. “Glad to see you here.”

Leia smiled. “Maz Kanata. You can never keep yourself out of trouble, can you?”

“You know me,” Maz smiled. “Plus, those bastards destroyed my castle. I need some serious paying back to deliver.”

Leia smirked. “So you decided to join Lando’s crew?”

Maz looked at Lando and whispered to Leia. “You know how… he can be.”

That made Leia laugh.

“Not that I would do anything to upset my boyfriend,” Maz explained. “Where is he?”

She was referring to Chewbacca. “Not here. At the moment. He will return.”

“And I will be here to surprise him!” Maz blinked then took Leia’s hand. “Leia… about Han…”

The General shook her head. “You knew Han. We both knew when he would go down, it would be fighting.”

Maz nodded. “My condolences.”

“Thank you, Maz,” Leia smiled warmly remembering Han. “Thank you.”

The following days were for everyone to get acquainted with each other. The groups of female fighters had offered to teach many of the women of the Resistance their ways, including Leia, who they saw as a figurehead and should master all their arts. Leia was thankful but said she at her age leading away from any battles were easier. They understood with no hard feelings.

Leia smiled as she saw what the Resistance was shaping to be.

\--

Poe had decided to follow Finn on one of his researches of the animals. The two were still trying to figure out their relationship and Poe had been very patient. Finn would always thank him for that. Poe was glad that now, they could hold hands and that didn’t make Finn uncomfortable.

“Are you sure you haven’t cataloged every single animal here?” Poe teased.

“Hey,” Finn said. “You wanted to come. No interrupting my job, okay?”

“Yes, my dear.” Poe said, smiling at the faint blush on Finn's face. Finn didn’t mind Poe calling him that, he just hadn’t fully gotten used to it.

They kept walking until they reached an open field surrounded by colorful trees and filled with beautiful flowers. Poe pushed Finn by his hand to the middle of the field, plopping both of them on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Finn asked but he had a smile on his face.

“Just taking a break,” Poe winked. “Look at this place! It’s like every time we go out, we find more beautiful places.”

“It is very beautiful,” Finn nodded as he looked around. When he looked back at Poe, he was lying back on the flowers. “A break then, huh?”

“Yeah,” He smiled but chose his next words carefully. “Would you… would you like to lie down here with me, by my side?”

Finn looked uncertain for just a second before nodding and lying down right next to Poe, their sides touching each other.

“Is it wrong that I never want to leave this place?” Finn asked quietly.

“I can’t really blame you,” Poe said. “This is a paradise. Who would want to leave it?”

“We will,” Finn turned his head to Poe. “One day. When Rey comes back.”

Poe looked at him. “Yeah, I know. But hey, I have an idea.”

“What idea?” Finn asked.

“After we destroy the First Order,” Poe said with such confidence that Finn couldn’t help but believe him. “We can come back here and, well… live here.”

“Live here?” Finn looked deep into Poe’s eyes. “Just… the two of us?”

Poe nodded slightly. “If you want. We, hum, could invite Rey too. And Jessika, Paige, Rose, and Haydel if they don’t have any future plans. What do you say?”

Finn was quiet, probably thinking about the offer.

“No pressure, remember.” Poe reminded him quietly.

“I know,” He smiled at Poe. “I think… I think I would like that.”

Poe smiled brightly and not resisting, kissed him. For a moment, Finn just stayed there, but then he pressed his lips against Poe’s a bit harder, putting his hand on Poe’s that were on each side of his face.

“I love kissing you.” Poe said smiling.

Finn blushed. Poe was okay with Finn not saying the same things he did but he was glad the other man didn’t mind him saying.

“We should get back,” Finn said. “I still have work to do.”

“Always work, huh? No fun time?” Poe teased.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if it was about your X-Wing,” Finn got up and extended both hands to Poe. “Come on.”

“Fine, fine,” He took Finn’s arms to help him get up. “We can have fun back at the Dome.”

Finn blushed again but said nothing. He turned away from Poe, using a small computer to continue analyzing. He wasn’t sure how well covered this place was since they had never been there.

“Huh, Finn?” Finn heard Poe’s voice but didn’t turn around.

“I’m just checking to see how much information we have about here.” He told Poe.

“Well,” Poe continued and Finn still wasn’t looking at him. “Do you have any information about what those are?”

Finn spun around and saw two humanoid beings approaching them. Floating, not walking. By looking at them, Finn guessed they were the same species of the telepathic being Lando had brought with his crew. Neither he nor Poe had officially seen them since they preferred to remain alone, but the descriptions matched.

“I think they are the species that talk to you telepathically,” Finn explained as he got close to Poe. “You know, like the one Lando brought?”

“Right,” Poe remembered that. “They are not hostile, are they?”

“What animal here is hostile?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know,” Poe said still eyeing the approaching two. “They don’t exactly look like animals to me.”

 _We are not hostile_. Both Finn and Poe heard in their heads.

“See?” Finn told him as he approached the two. “Hum, Leia said I need to talk to you telepathically.”

One stopped in front of Finn while the other approached Poe. Finn seemed fascinated with the being, while Poe didn’t seem as much.

 _If you prefer to talk to us with your tongue, we can understand your language._ The being in front of Finn told him.

“You know one of your pals is here now with us?” Poe asked as the being in front of him circled him.

 _We are aware of their return._ They told Poe.

 _That is the reason we have decided to come forth._ The one with Finn told him.

“I was going to ask why we had never seen you here.” Finn said.

 _We are loners by nature._ Both told the two men.

“I see,” Poe nodded, somewhat peeved the way the being next to him was studying him. “How, hum, can we help you two?”

 _We sensed someone who we would like to see._ The one eyeing Finn replied.

 _It is not this one. He possesses plenty of talents but it is not the one we felt._ The one circling Poe concluded and went to join the other by Finn.

“Hum, thanks?’ Poe didn’t quite understand what they wanted.

Both were now simply looking at Finn, who looked back at them curiously.

 _You are touched by the Force_. Both told Finn.

“What?” Finn asked confused. “No, I-I am not. I’m not a Jedi.”

 _Jedi are not the only ones with the Force._ One explained to Finn.

 _Your connection to the Force is a different one the Jedi possessed._ The other told him

“Whoa, whoa,” Poe finally stood by Finn. “What are you two, hum, talking about?”

 _You can feel the Force in your own way._ One told Finn.

“My own way?” Finn asked and entered in deep thought, trying to remember what he learned about the Force. “Are you saying I am… what’s the name… Force Sensitive?”

 _I believe that is how some refer to it, yes._ The other one replied.

“Finn is Force Sensitive?” Poe asked looking at Finn.

 _You are related to the Jedi in a manner._ One noted.

“What? Me, related to the Jedi?” Finn shook his head. “No, that can’t be right. I mean, is it because I held a lightsaber? It wasn’t even mine.”

 _The Jedi tool has no relevance to your connection to the Jedi._ One explained.

“Then,” Poe turned to them. “What is his connection?”

 _He comes from a family whose one of their member became a Jedi long ago._ One explained.

Poe raised both his eyebrows and immediately looked to Finn, who had his mouth moving but not emitting any sound.

“You know who his family is?” Poe asked. That was probably what was going through Finn’s mind at the moment.

 _By name, no. However, if you allow us, we can search in you._ One told Finn.

“Se-search in me?” Finn asked looking at Poe. “Search in me what?”

 _Your bloodline. We are ones with the Force as were the Jedi. We can find the answer to the question through your connection._ One explained to both.

Finn took a few steps back, completely stunned. Poe looked at him and then at the two floating beings. “If you could just give us a moment.”

He approached Finn, immediately putting his hands on his shoulders. “If this is too much, we tell them no.”

“They,” Finn was shocked. “They can tell me who my family is. Who the First Order stole me from.”

“Finn,” Poe sighed and put his hand on the side of Finn’s face. “You know what could have happened to them, right? To your family when the First Order took you?”

Finn looked at him sadly and nodded. “They might be dead.”

Poe hugged Finn tightly. “I am sorry, Finn, I am so sorry. If you don’t want to know, that’s fine.”

Finn clutched onto Poe. “I know but… they can tell me and I… even if they are dead, I can learn about them.”

Poe took a few step backs and held Finn’s face with both hands. “Always the learner.”

Finn managed a small smile. “You are going to be here, right?”

Poe could tell the fear in Finn’s voice. “Of course! I am always by your side, Finn.”

“Okay,” Both stepped closer to the two beings who patiently waited. “Will…this hurt?”

 _No._ Both assured him.

“What are you going to do with him?” Poe asked.

 _We will use his connection to the Force and let our minds travel through it, unfolding the origins._ One explained.

“Okay,” Finn nodded. “I’m ready. What do I have to do?”

 _Close your eyes and empty your mind._ One hovered their hand atop Finn’s head.

 _Do not fear, your mate is by your side._ The other one told Finn.

“His mate?” Poe asked.

 _Are you not?_ Both asked Poe.

He looked at Finn, who already had his eyes closed and was probably trying to clear his mind. Poe simply nodded.

 _I will begin._ The one with their hand over Finn’s head informed.

Poe just watched the two and Finn. Nothing that he could see was happening. No lights, no glowing, nothing around them was levitating and no sounds were coming from them. Almost as soon as it started, the two beings moved a bit away from Finn who opened his eyes, breathing a bit harder.

“Hey,” Poe rushed to his side and held him “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” He looked at the two beings. “I… I never felt like that before.”

 _You had no one to teach you about your connection._ One reminded him

“Did you two get it?” Poe asked.

 _The Windu family._ Both answered.

“That’s all you got?” Poe asked a bit disappointed. He was expecting that maybe they could tell who Finn’s parents were.

 _The Windu had a powerful Jedi in their bloodline._ They both told Poe.

“Thank you,” Finn said with his voice shaking. “Thank you.”

 _It was our pleasure._ One told him

 _If you ever want to learn more about your connection, think of us. We will hear your call._ The other explained. And with that, the two floated back to where they had come.

“Are you okay?” Poe asked worriedly. “Really okay?”

Finn nodded. “Yeah. I have a name I can look for. Windu. Have you ever heard of them?”

Poe shook his head. “Sorry. They were way before my time. But I am sure we can find something in the archives. If there was a Windu Jedi, we’ll find information.”

Finn nodded. “That’s true.”

“Let’s go back to the Dome and see what we can dig up,” Poe told him, taking his hand. “Even if we find nothing, we can ask Leia. Or wait until Skywalker is here. He’s still a Jedi, as far as we know.”

Finn nodded. “Thank you, Poe. For being here.”

Poe smiled. “Hey, always, remember?”

\--

They had spent hours looking through the archives, beginning from new to old, something Poe regretted midway. Until that moment, they had found nothing. Finn still looked confident they would find something, which only made Poe work harder. The problem was that looking for information about the Jedi before the Empire was difficult to come by. Even if they had access to information from the Rebel Alliance at the Dome, there was still a gap from the fall of the Jedi to the days of the Rebels. That information could well be gone.

“They could have given us more than just a name.” Poe said.

“I believe they gave us what they could,” Finn said confidently. “Besides, if I am descendant of a Jedi from before the Empire, that’s a long time. I know that information from that time is either scarce or non-existent.”

“Yeah,” Poe gave him a comforting smile. “But I’m sure we will find something about this Windu Jedi.”

Then an idea popped in Poe’s mind.

“Or!” Poe ran to one of the computers and started typing away.

“What is it?’ Finn asked as he stood next to Poe.

“We are looking for a person in specific, a Jedi,” Poe said. “That limits our search.”

“So?” Finn asked.

“We should be looking for this,” He finished typing. The screen of the computer was now looking for any trace of ‘Windu’ in any archive in the Galaxy.

Finn blinked. “I didn’t think of that. I thought that maybe since it’s been so long, they would have changed their names.”

“That could be the case,” Poe admitted. “But at least if we find a source we can try to trace to now.”

He looked at Finn who was looking at the computer screen, waiting for the results. Feeling bold, Poe pulled Finn into his lap.

“Poe!” Finn was taken completely by surprise. “What are you doing?”

“I am helping you,” He smiled at Poe. “Whatever we find or not, I’ll keep looking with you, okay? I promise you that.”

Finn felt touched. “Thank you.”

Without warning, Finn kissed Finn. It was like all their other kisses, but soon, Finn shifted positions, sitting on Poe’s lap with his legs on each side of the other man’s waist. He grabbed Poe’s neck and started to intensify the kiss. All Poe could do was grab Finn jacket, forcing himself to stay cool.

 _If he keeps sitting like that, he’s going to feel-._ His thought was cut short by the computer giving them a result.

They stopped their kiss. Finn looked at Poe sheepishly and got off him. Poe adjusted in the chair, trying to hide his excitement and read what the computer had found.

Windu Tribe. Planet of origin: Harrun Kal. Region: Mid Rim.

Finn’s family or at least, his ancestors were a tribe. He clicked on the file and read quickly through the small information it had. He read so fast that Finn couldn’t keep up so he decided to just let Poe finish and tell him what he found. After a while, Poe leaned back on the chair, fingers on his mouth and a serious look.

“What is it, Poe?” Finn asked. “Is it… bad?”

Poe sighed and gave him a comforting look. “I’m not a hundred percent sure, but here is what it says: Apparently, the Windu were a tribe in this planet, Harrun Kal. The Korunnai, the Natives of the planet, they were all Force Sensitive. That explains why you are one too. You have Korunnai blood.”

Koorunnai? Finn had never heard of them.

“I’m guessing the Jedi Order came to the planet and took one of the babies of the Windu Tribe to become a Jedi. There is no information on this Jedi, but…”

Poe had stopped. That couldn’t be good.

“Poe,” Finn put his hand on his shoulder. “Please, continue.”

Poe looked at him, nodded and put his own hand over Finn’s. “After the Empire rose to power, they… bombarded the planet, fearing the Force Sensitive Natives. There are no records of survivors.”

“Oh.” Finn slipped his hand away from Poe’s hand and h shoulder.

“But, Finn,” Poe got up. “This was back in the Empire days. You can’t be older than twenty-five or more. Which means that your parents survived. If you are from the Windu Tribe, then they escaped the planet.”

Finn blinked. That made sense. “So, you think…”

“Other Korunnai might have survived,” Poe explained. “If all the planet was Force Sensitive, they must have felt the attack coming. I believe some of them must have escaped.”

“Meaning that my parents escaped.” Finn said more animated.

“For them to have you, yeah, that’s the only logical explanation.” Poe smiled.

Finn hugged him. “Thank you, Poe. Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Poe smiled as he hugged Finn back. “But… we still don’t have any information on your parents. If they escaped Harrun Kal… They must have taken new identities.”

“It would be the safest move for them.” Finn agreed.

“I’m sorry Finn, but,” Poe gave him a smile, hoping to comfort the other man. “That will make it harder to find them. And…”

“You can say it, Poe,” Finn smiled sadly. “They might be dead after all.”

“Hey, what is the Resistance about?” Finn cupped Poe’s face. He loved doing that.

“Hope.” Finn answered looking into Poe’s eyes.

“Exactly. Hope,” Poe said and gave Finn a quick kiss. “We will need more help though. So, when you are ready, we’ll look for anything on them. Hell, once we invade the First Order, we’ll go through all their files and find your parents’ names.”

Finn laughed a bit. “We would, huh?”

“Of course!” Poe smiled smugly. “I will be there with you when we emerge victoriously.”

“You really believe we can defeat the First Order.” It wasn’t a question.

“I do believe that,” He said calmer now. “Not only because now we are in big numbers and much more prepared but because… I have you.”

Finn didn’t know what to say so he just hugged Poe, who gladly accepted the hug.

\--

Leia was in one of the main rooms of the Dome, looking at the schematics of what seemed to be flying tanks when Amylin approached her. Both women smiled at each other and allowed themselves a quick handholding and squeeze.

“I could never, in a million years,” Holdo said almost breathless. “ Think that this would be the Resistance.”

Leia smiled. “Hope my dear. The Force has been so kind to us. But we must not only rely on it. That’s why all the engineers are creating more and more different weapons.”

“Plus,” Holdo reminded her. “We have the fauna of a planet the First Order has no idea about who are more than willing to join the fight as well as the army Lando Calrissian brought us.”

“We have that.” Leia nodded.

“Can I just say that I am happy most of his fighters are women?’ Holdo admitted with a smirk. “They are incredible.”

“Did you train with any of them?” Leia asked amused.

“I am more of a blaster woman myself,” Holdo admitted. “But the Azohuni taught me a lot with their own brand of firing bows.”

Leia nodded with a smile but soon after teased the other woman. “No spear training with the Jelami-Ar Od or sword fighting with the Walkure or the Onneisha?”

“No, no!” Holdo shook her hands. “I’m definitely not good with melee weapons.”

“At least you will have more than a blaster if the time is needed.” Leia said.

“What about you?” Holdo asked as she got closer to Leia. “I know all of them wanted to train you. Even those Binoshi wanted to teach you few tricks. Although, I’m glad you declined the offer of a group of trained assassins.”

Leia chuckled. “I’m fine as I am. In my age, picking up a weapon? Can you imagine?”

“Of course I can!” Holdo told her seriously. “Leia, you come from a powerful family. You could have become a powerful Jedi like your brother and I know you didn’t just because Luke didn’t train. It was because you didn’t want to.”

Leia sighed. She had never told that to Han, only to Amilyn. “Please, can we not talk about that? Please?”

“Okay,” Holdo nodded in comprehension. “Just make sure you at least have the best blaster with you, okay?”

“I’ll definitely will.” She promised, caressing Holdo’s face with her fingers. Holdo closed her eyes and appreciated the gesture. And since there was no one around, she stole a kiss from Leia, who gladly, only laughed.

“I do have a type.” Leia said to herself.

“General Organa.” It was a voice coming from the intercoms. Leia recognized it. It was Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix. “General Organa, I was told you were there.”

“I am here, Lieutenant,” Leia pressed a button so the younger woman could hear her. “What is it?”

“You have to come outside the Dome,” She said seriously. “Now”

Kaydel said nothing more. Leia and Holdo exchanged looks and quickly moved to exit the Dome. When they arrived at the patio in front of the entrance, it was filled with people. What was happening? Leia saw many people pointing up. She immediately looked up. She put her hands over her mouth, feeling that she could cry. She couldn’t believe it. It was the Millennium Falcon.

The ship everyone in the Resistance knew finally landed. Everyone opened space for Leia to right in front of it as it opened. From it, R2-D2 came first with C3-PO being the first to welcome his old friend back and soon, BB-8 found his way to the two. Chewbacca came next, hugging Leia and moving to greet other people he had made friends within the Resistance, with Maz soon finding him and pulling him away from the crowd. Leia could not help her excitement. Descending, she saw Rey. The young woman was dressed in different clothing, of course, from when she left. She had her hair grown and wore it down, a little past her shoulders. When she saw Leia, she opened a big smile.

“Leia!” She hugged the woman who hugged her back.

“Rey,” Leia said. “I’m so happy you are here. You finally came back.”

“I had a promise to keep,” She said and then looked at the Falcon. “Well, two, actually.”

Silence took over the multitude of people on the patio as Luke Skywalker left the Falcon. He walked over to the two women. “Leia.”

Leia’s eyes filled with water. “Luke.”

“You changed your hair.” He said with a hint of humor.

“And you don’t look like a crazy hermit.” She said back. Which was true. Luke had his hair cut short and his beard trimmed.

“I convinced him that like this he would be more presentable.” Rey whispered to Leia and winked at Luke.

Both siblings stood there for a moment before hugging. Leia let out a sigh of relief she had been holding in for years.

Rey smiled and backed away, giving them space. She looked at the crowd but she didn’t see him. Where was Finn?

Then she heard it and ran towards the sound

“Rey?” It was Finn’s voice. “Rey’s here? Rey! Rey!”

A group opened a circle as the two came face to face. Rey saw Finn, healthy and standing up like that horrible fight had never happened. “Finn!”

Both ran at the same time and met in the middle with a fierce hug.

“I missed you so much!” Finn whispered to her.

“So did I,” Rey said. “You were always in my thoughts.”

They got off the hug but still held hands. “Your hair looks pretty.”

“Thanks,” She looked behind him. “Hi.”

Finn looked behind him to see Poe standing there. “Hi, Rey.”

“Poe, right?” Rey asked and the man nodded. She hugged without warning.

“Thank you.” She whispered lowly in his ear.

“So, you are really here?” Finn asked. “For good?”

Rey nodded with a smile. “I am.”

Finn hugged her again. “This is like a dream.”

“This planet is like one,” Rey commented. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Oh. I’ll show you everything!” Finn said excitedly. “Well, we will show you everything.”

Finn motioned to Poe who just smiled at Rey.

“Well, I’m Finn’s,” Poe cleared his throat. “You see, Finn, he is my-”

“Boyfriend.” Finn finished. “Poe is my boyfriend.”

Poe couldn’t help but smile. It was the first time Poe referred to him as such.

Rey just smiled at both of them. “I am so happy for you, Finn. And you Poe, you promise me you’ll take care of Finn.”

“With my life.” He said quite seriously and Rey knew he meant it.

“Come on,” Poe grabbed Poe’s hand while his other held Rey’s “We got to show you our new base.”

\--

Leia had shown Luke almost the whole Dome. Finally, the two sat in her private quarters.

“I suppose you have a lot of questions.” Luke said.

Leia shook her head. “I’m just happy you are here.”

Luke accepted that. “This, Leia… it’s almost as big the Rebel Alliance.”

Leia smiled proudly. “I know. And now, with you and Rey back, we are ready.”

Luke nodded slightly. “Rey is quite gifted.”

“I am sure you trained her to be a good Jedi.” Leia said.

“I didn’t train her to be a Jedi, Leia.” Luke told her.

“No?” Leia was completely confused.

“There is… a lot for us to discuss, sister.”

\--

Finn and Poe had brought Rey to one of the still many empty quarters on the Dome. She smiled. Much better than the hut back at Ahch-To.

“This can be your quarters,” Finn told her. “It’s not too far from mine or Rose’s. Poe’s a bit farther.”

“Rose?” She asked.

“Oh! I have to introduce you to her. Keep her company,” He told Poe. “I will be right back.”

“He looks happy, doesn’t he?” Poe asked looking at the direction Poe had run off to.

“He is,” Rey said with a smile. “I can feel it. He’s never been happy like this since I met him.”

“Really?” Poe asked happily. “Well, I’m glad.”

“You should be,” Rey said. “You are the reason he’s so happy.”

Poe blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head. “Well, I am happy that I am making him happy. You have no idea.”

“I might have some.” She winked.

“So, you can tell I love him.” Poe deduced.

“Yes, I can,” She said. “And I can also tell that you need patience with him, Poe.”

“I know,” Poe nodded. “I know that.”

“Don’t worry,” She leaned in. “It will be worth it. And before they get here, take him there. Trust me.”

Before Poe could ask what she meant by that, Finn had brought not only Rose but also Haydel, Paige, and Jessika to meet Rey. This was going to be fun

\--

After a night of celebration, Rey had finally been able to pull Finn away from Poe so the two could talk alone. She laughed at the face Finn made as they walked away from Poe, who blew him a kiss.

“He’s head over heels, you know that, right?” Rey asked him laughing.

Finn blushed. “I still can’t believe it, you know?”

“Believe what?” Rey tilted her head.

“That someone like Poe Dameron…” Finn sighed looking back at him. “He loves me.”

“What is not to love?” Rey pushed him jokingly. “You are a hero.”

Finn laughed. “Even you?”

“Hey,” Rey lifted a finger. “I never doubted you were one.”

Finn just smiled. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Finn,” Rey said. “I’m sure all friends love you too. Even Chewie.”

“Even Chewie?” Finn joked.

Both sat in an isolated place, away from all the talking and fussing. Rey gave him an apologetic smile “I wish was there, you know, when you woke up. But I knew, deep inside, that we would see each other again. I believed that.”

“You had your mission,” Finn said understandingly but also happy at Rey’s ending words. “By the way, I am not going to ask much since I am sure it’s top-secret, but anything you want to tell me?”

Rey smiled, her eyes filling with happy tears. “Luke helped me find out who my parents were.”

Finn’s jaw dropped. “He did?! How?”

“Through the Force,” She explained. “He guided me and the Force showed them to me.”

“Showed them to you…” Finn could only guess, but… “Are they…?”

“Dead.” Rey sighed. “They died protecting me. I was sad and happy at the same time. It was such a storm of emotions. But, in the end, I’m glad they did that for me. They loved me.”

“You learned their names?” Finn asked.

“I did,” She nodded. “Mar-Yeld Kenobi and Isy-Ird Kenobi. They were distant cousins of a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi He was the one who trained An- I mean, Luke. He was Luke’s Master.

“So you are really a Jedi! Finn said smiling.

“Well, not really,” She said. “I’m not a Jedi.

“Not…a Jedi?” Finn was completely confused. “What about your training with Skywalker?”

Rey put her hands on his arms. “Come down, Finn. Luke will explain everything eventually. Trust me. Just wait a bit more.”

“Hey,” He smiled at her. “I waited for you. I can wait for more.”

Rey smiled. “What about you? Besides the obvious loving boyfriend you found.”

“Well,” Finn sighed. “You and I might have some things in common.”

“What do you mean?” Rey asked confused.

“There are these beings here in the planet,” Finn began to explain. “They are really strong in the Force. Lando even brought one here because they told him where we were and I meet two of them.”

Rey kept listening in silence.

“They helped me explore my bloodline,” He explained. “They told me I was a distant relative of a Jedi form the Windu Tribe. I’m a Korunnai from the planet Harrun Kal. I am Force Sensitive, like all of their inhabitants.’

Rey blinked. “Wow, that’s amazing!” She hugged him. “Did you find out who your parents are?”

Poe shook his head. “After the Empire came into power, the slaughtered the people of Harrun Kal. My parents must have escaped and had me. I just… don’t know what happened to them once the First Order came to take me.”

“I’m so sorry, Finn,” She held his hand. “This must be hard for you.”

“It is, honestly,” Finn confessed. “I have all this information but not enough. Well at least, I have Poe and you and Rose and Jessika and Paige and Kaydel.”

Rey smiled at the fact Finn had made so many friends.

“So,” Rey’s tone uncharacteristic teasing. “Tell me more about Poe Dameron.”

Rey laughed as Finn buried his head in his hands

\--

While the party was still going, Luke had the luck to bump into Maz Kanata. Luke couldn’t help to smile at the little small alien from Takodana.

“Luke Skywalker,” She looked at him through those special glasses of her. “I never thought I would see alive again. But at my age, anything is possible.”

She began to walk away, probably going back to Chewie but Luke stopped. “Maz?”

“Yes?” She asked.

“You have to tell me the story of how you found that lightsaber.” His voice was deadly serious but soon turned into laughter.

Maz laughed too. “Well, you got the whole night free?”

Luke just motioned for her to go and he would follow. He couldn’t wait to hear the story.

\--

Finn had a blindfold over his eyes. In any situation, he would not be comfortable at all but Poe was there, whispering right into his ears that everything was fine and for him to trust him. Finn trusted him, with his life. He just didn’t like the blindfold idea. After walking more, they finally stopped.

“I’m going to take the blindfold now,” Poe told him. “Be careful with your eyes, okay? Blink until you get your sight adjusted.

With the blindfold gone, Finn did just that, finally being able to see what was in front of him. It was a shallow lake with beautiful emerald water. There were trees, flowers, and fungi of all colors around it, even those singing plants that emitted the most beautiful sound. Above them, he could see one of the flying mountains in the distant.

“This place…” Finn was amazed. “It’s amazing, Poe.”

“This my special space.” Poe said with a sweet smile.

“The one you never told anyone about it?” Finn asked and Poe nodded. “And now, you are showing it to me.”

Poe closed the distance between them, giving him one of their chaste kisses. “I love you, Finn. I want to share this place with you.”

Finn was ecstatic but blinked for a moment. “No worries about the atmosphere, right?”

Poe laughed. “No, we drank the medicine, remember? We are all immune to it. No overacting and losing control of our emotions.”

Finn just nodded, appreciating the view. It was so beautiful, like the rest of this planet.

“Do you swim?” Poe asked. “I don’t think I ever asked you that.”

“Hum,” Finn seemed a bit ashamed. “They taught us that, but I didn’t have much practice. I know I can’t drown.”

“Good,” Poe nodded with a smile. “In any case, the water is shallow; you don’t need to worry about drowning.”

Finn blinked at Poe and then at the water. “You want to swim?”

“Why not?” Poe asked. “I always swim when I’m here.”

“But,” Finn was starting to get flustered. “We don’t have any swimming equipment.”

“Who says we need any?” Poe asked with a mischievous smile.

“You want to get our clothe wet?” Finn asked in disbelief.

Poe laughed with joy. He loved Finn’s innocence to these small things. “I’m guessing you never heard of skinny dipping.”

“Skinny… dipping?” Finn asked confused. “No, I have never.”

“It’s when you swim without your clothes on,” Poe explained. “Like this.”

Finn couldn’t help but stare as Finn took out his shirt, revealing his naked chest and torso. Poe had a very defined torso, covered in scars but he had muscles everywhere. Just the sight, made Finn’s mouth, making him lick his lips to moisture them.

“That good, huh?” Poe teased. “It almost looks like you want me for dessert.”

“Poe!” Finn flushed completely.

“Now,” He pointed to Finn’s shirt. “It’s my turn.”

Finn inhaled and exhaled. That was only fair. He took his sweet time taking off the jacket and his shirt but finally, he had his chest exposed. He had his head down; fully aware Poe was looking at him.

“By the Force…” Poe whispered. “You are… beautiful.”

“I… am?” Finn asked uncertainly

Finn’s was far more muscular than Poe’s. Six-pack abs, muscled arms, toned pecs and the color of his skin. He never saw something more beautiful than Finn.

“Well.” Finn said prying his eyes of the work of art in front of him time to look at the bottom part.

“Wait, Poe!” Finn looked incredibly embarrassed. “Would mind if… I turned around?”

Poe smiled. He understood Finn. “Of course not. Turn back on you hear me splashing on the water, okay?”

“Okay,” And Finn turned, listening to Poe getting rid of his pants and shoes. Finn breathed in and out. He did not want to do this but… he peaked.

All he could see was Poe’s toned back and his ass before he jumped into the lake, immediately making Finn turn back, his face burning.

“Your turn, Finn,” Poe called from the water. Finn turned and thankfully, the water didn’t allow him to see Finn’s front bottom side. “I’ll turn around and just turn back once you’re in it, okay?

“Okay,” Finn said, taking his boots and pants as quickly as possible, afraid Poe would do the same thing he did. With his underwear as the last piece to get rid of, he jumped into the lake. Wow, the water felt amazing. Not too cold, not too hot, just perfect.

Finn turned to him and swan to get a bit closer to him. “Water is nice, right?”

“It is,” Finn looked around, appreciating the beauty of the flora as well the song it produced. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Hey,” He got a bit closer. “It’s my space, so now it’s your space too.”

Finn nodded but at the same time, he was aware of how close to each other they were. How close they were to each other naked.

“You are nervous,” Poe said. “Because we are here, naked and close.”

“What am I? An open book to you?” Finn joked, trying to avoid the subject at mater.

“Hey,” He reached from where he was to caress Finn’s face. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to, okay?  Just really wanted to show you my special place.”

“Okay,” Finn smiled, feeling more relieved. “Then let’s enjoy it.”

They spent the afternoon in the lake, swimming playing and just enjoying the place. At one point, Finn said he was coming out for… biological reasons and then he would look for something for them to eat. He asked Poe to close his eyes as he left. Poe nodded and covered his eyes with his hand.

But when he heard Finn getting out of the water the couldn’t help it but sneak a peek through his fingers to see Finn’s behind. He almost passed out the sight of his back and ass. After Finn was on the ground, Poe closed his eyes and turned away.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Finn said as he finished dressing and leaving.

“I’ll be waiting,” Poe called. _Always._ He thought to himself.

Poe thought about his relationship with Finn, as he always did. They were taking it slow. The most they did was the kiss Finn gave him when they were looking for the Windus. Now, he actually had the image of a magnificent shirtless Finn as well as his complete naked back. He wanted to respect Finn, of course, he did. Things would just be harder but he could do it. It was for Finn, after all.

\--

After some minutes, Finn came back with an assortment of fruits and nut as well a flower he said he found it beautiful and wanted to have in his quarter. He even said that the moment he took it out of the ground, two sprouts, seemingly from the same flower, sprung out.

Finn organized the food while Poe remained in the water, with his arms and chin on the border. Finn looked at him and chuckled. “You are not coming out.”

“Why?” Poe asked with a smile. “This water is great. And now that Rey and Skywalker are back, is only a matter of time before we go out to war again.”

Finn sighed. “That’s true. But let’s not focus on that. Let’s focus on right now. Just… you and me.”

Poe liked the sound of that. “Just you and me.”

Finn gave him a kiss and Poe gladly accepted. After Finn, pulled away, Poe asked what had he brought but Finn kept staring at him. Something in his eyes…

“Finn?” He asked confused. The man was still staring at him with those eyes. He couldn’t tell the emotion behind them. “Is everything okay?”

Then it clicked on Poe’s mind. He had seen that look before.

Lust.

Before Poe could utter a sound, Finn grabbed Poe’s head with both of his hands and kissed him hard. It wasn’t like their chaste kisses. This one had passion. Raw passion. Poe couldn’t help but moan and Finn took advantage to let his tongue slide inside Poe’s mouth. That took Poe by surprise but he recovered soon enough and kissed Finn back with the same passion. Finn didn’t really know what he was doing but it was clear he wanted this. Poe silently guided him through the kiss as both men got caught up in their passion-filled making out. What felt like an eternity end too soon for Poe when Finn pulled away. His face was completely flushed but he was smiling, which made Poe smile back.

“Where,” Poe tried his best to recompose himself. “Where did that come from?”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Finn confessed. “And after you mentioned that we might be going back to war soon, I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Well,” Poe smiled. “I’m glad you did it.”

“Really?” Finn asked

“Of course, my dear,” He ran a thumb through Finn’s lips. “It’s all I ever wanted for you. For you to be prepared.”

“Thank you.” Finn said.

Poe smiled and looked at the mess that was his clothes. “Can you give me those, I’m going to another side of the lake to change and enjoy the meal with you okay?”

“Okay.” Finn did what Poe asked him and saw the other man walk with his clothes above his head to another side of the lake.

The kiss. It was so… he couldn’t explain but it was good. A good he had never felt before. Bigger than any other good he had experienced with Poe. Was this… love?

“So, what do we got today?” Poe asked, already fully clothed, sitting down.

Finn smiled. He would have other opportunities to think about the kiss. And maybe, other kisses like that to help him figure out.

\--

The day everyone in the Resistance had waited for had arrived. Luke Skywalker, accompanied by his sister General Organa, were going to give a speech to the large militia that the Resistance had become.

Leia was the first to speak. “Look at us. After all we went through, here we stand, stronger than ever. Our losses are still felt, but our fight will keep on, and I believe, in my heart and in the Force, joined, that victory will be ours. Never loses hope, Resistance, because that is what were are built on.”

She gave the podium to Luke. He looked at all the amazed people looking at him. “I guess don’t need any introductions, but what I need to explain to you is that the Jedi, what I tried to do after the Empire, it simply wasn’t the way. The Jedi were meant to fall, like they always did in the past.”

Murmurs started from all over the crowd.

“What you need to understand is that the Jedi are not saviors. They are not the only ones capable to stop the spread of the Dark in Galaxy. Every single one of you can make you part in it. Don’t leave all the hands of the Jedi. That has never worked. They have always fallen. And then they rose again to fight, and again, and again, and again. A never-ending cycle, for both sides of the Force. But now…”

He motioned for Rey, who standing close to the podium to get up there. “The Jedi are dead.”

Gasps filled the room but all three at podium remained calm. Under there, only Finn was calm. Rey had told him after not being able to wait for Luke to tell everyone but Finn hadn’t told Poe, who was flabbergasted at what he had just heard.

“And this young woman,” He presented Rey. “She is the new way to end the cycle. She is the Balance between the Light and the Dark. With my help, we will find others who will see this balance and together, we will end this cycle of wars.”

Many people started talking at the same time. Rey, feeling bold got in front of Luke. “I understand your fear. I understand the faith you all had in the Jedi. I also had the same when I went after Luke. However, he opened my eyes. The Jedi and the Sith are gone. The First Order has risen, and so too, must something new rise. We, Luke, me, Leia and others, we will rise as a new dawn of hope. We will be the difference that will finally bring the balance to the Galaxy!”

Her words seemed to touch everyone because once she finished and raised her fist, the entire Resistance cheered. She smiled at the reaction and looked down at Finn with a clapping Poe behind him. She smiled fondly at him as people kept cheering and clapping.

Leia silently approached Luke. “Why did you include me in your speech, Luke? I’m not a Jedi.”

Luke shook his head with a smile. “We are not looking for Jedi anymore, Leia. I will be having you by my side, finally teaching all about the Force, you will have a lot to think about it. Plus.”

He got something from his robes and gave to Leia. She couldn’t believe it. A lightsaber.

“It’s almost built,” Luke explained. “It still needs your own personal touches and,” He grabbed something else from his robes and presented to her. They were Kyber crystals.

“In Ahch-To, they had very rare one, so I brought you some different colors. No green or blue. Although, personally, I think you would look lovely with a Pink lightsaber.”

Leia laughed. “And why is that?”

“Don’t princesses love pink?” He winked and Leia playfully shoved him. “Okay, okay, you have other options there. I even found a white one. I remember how you liked wearing white.”

“Well,” Leia remembered. “I was wearing white when we met… Will you help me with it?”

“Of course!” He motioned with his head to Rey. “She’s a natural. Almost everything I trained her with, she got at the first or second try. I am yours to be your instructor.”

“Well,” She eyed Leia, remembering what Luke had told her. “She is special.”

“Hum,” a voice from the crowd caught the attention of all three. “If you are not the Jedi anymore, who are you?”

Rey looked at Luke who gave her a signal to go on, which made her smile.

“We are the Gray,” Rey explained. “Like the middle of Light and Dark, there is gray. And that’s who we are.”

Another one raised their hands. “What about lightsabers? I can see you have one. Wasn’t that part of the Jedi?”

Now it was time for Luke to answer. “They were. But just like the First Order has one of their top agents using one, we will use them as well. However, we do have plans for other weapons, melee and fighting weapons using the power of the Kyber crystals. They will be our LightWeapons.”

As the discussion continued but pleased with the changes, all the Resistance seemed to be on board, Rey got off the podium and joined Finn and Poe. “So, how did I do?”

“Like a true Gray.” Finn answered with a smile and received a hug in return.

“You got a lightsaber then,” Poe pointed at it on her belt. “Mind showing it to us.”

‘Not at all, just,” She motioned for them to back away a bit. “Here it goes.”

She ignited the lightsaber, emitting that trademark sound Finn distinctively remembered. The color, however, was one he had never seen.

“Silver?” Finn asked

“I thought gray would be too much on the nose.” Rey smiled

\--

Kylo Ren rode the elevator to the Supreme Leader’s Throne Room. He had already located his fellow Knights of Ren and even started to look for worthy one to carry the title but an urgent call from the Supreme Leader had called him. If anything he would be able to give him some good news.

He arrived at the Throne Room. Hux and Phasma were already there, but other people were there too, in front of the two, seemingly taking the Supreme Leader. Who were they?

“Ah,” Snoke said as he saw Kylo. “My last guest.”

Kylo looked at five standing in front of him. They hadn’t turned their heads to see him.

“These five,” The massive being motioned with his hand. “Are now part of my High Command.”

Kylo noticed Hux wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut.

“This,” A human woman with no clear outside abilities turned to face them. “Is Natasi Daala. She will be commanding the progress of our campaigns, making sure the Galaxy will follow us.

“The next,” A man with blue skin and red eyes turned. “Is Thrwan. Once part of the Empire, he will have information that no one in this Galaxy has and he’s more than happy to share with us.”

“Third,” Another woman covered in armor and cloth with her eyes exposed. “Is Lumiya. A great Force Sensitive with an incredible talent over the abilities of the Dark side. She will prove most worthy in our fights.”

“Fourth,” A Lethan Twi’lek turned. She dressed all in black and had black markings and symbols all over her body. Her eyes were ones of someone who had lost count how many she had killed. “Is Talon, as she preferred to be called. Trained by ones who wanted to be Sith, she preferred to forge her own way and I gave her exactly that.”

“And finally but not least,” An alien form that Kylo had never had seen before, turned. He had pointy ears and hole in the place of his nose with white eyes and a grotesque skin. “This is Tsavong Lah, the Warmaster of the Yuuzhan Vong.”

Kylo was the only who had the courage to speak. “I never heard of such race.”

Snoke chuckled. “Of course you haven’t, you foolish child. They are not from this Galaxy. I called for them to come here and spread their onslaught over the Resistance.”

“Not of the Galaxy…” Kylo couldn’t believe

“Supreme Leader,” Hux spoke. “Do you think is wise to bring… them here?”

“I have not asked for your opinion, General Hux,” Snoke said coldly. “These five are the first I plant to bring into the First Order and grow its power. The First Order, will never know what hit them”

The five moved from the Throne Room while the other three remained. “I expected everything I asked you is going in perfect order.”

“Yes, Supreme Commander.” Phasma and Hux answered but Kylo didn’t.

“Leave us.” He ordered and soon, only the two were there once again.

“Anything to report I do not want to hear, Kylo Ren?” Snoke asked. “You know you can’t hide anything from me.”

“I have nothing to hide from you, Supreme Leader,” Kyle assured him. “I have gathered the Knights of Ren. I have found worthy ones for the title. Soon, the Knights of Ren will be bigger and stronger.”

“I hope for your well-being that you are correct, Kylo Ren,” Snoke said. “I also know you have strong opinions about the Yuuzhan Vong. However, I don’t wish to hear them. Leave.”

And so Kylo Ren did.

Alone in his Throne Room, Snoke smiled to himself that once he was done recruiting all the ones he wanted for the Frist Order, not even Skywalker and that girl with a legion of Jedi would be able to stop them. The victory was at his grasp.

\--

Poe lied on his stomach on his bed, reading a small book about a cantina in Tatooine when he heard a knock on his door. He smiled. Even by the knock, he could recognize who it was. “Come in, Finn.”

Finn entered with a smile. “How do you do that?”

“You are not the only one with special powers here.” Poe gave him his trademark smug smile.

“Right,” Finn fidgeted a little. “Can I… sit on your bed.”

“Of course,” Poe sat up and patted a place next to him. “Come here.”

Poe laughed.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your laughter?” Poe asked, looking at Finn with those loving eyes.

“I-I don’t think so.” Finn answered.

“Well, you should laugh more,” Poe told him. “It’s beautiful.”

Finn nodded, blushing. “I will.”

“You blush is also beautiful.” Poe said as he caressed Finn’s face.

What Finn did took Poe by surprise. He held Poe’s wrist and kissed his palm.

“Finn…”

“I can’t stop thinking about the kiss we had at the lake.” Finn blurted out.

Poe smiled. “I can’t either.”

“I could feel,” Finn blushed but he still looked at Poe. “I could feel you.”

“Fell me?”

“Your body, reacting to the kiss.”

Oh. Oh!

“Well,” Poe inhaled. “Body, especially male ones, react to these kinds of… things.”

“I felt it too.” Finn said it almost ashamed.

“Hey, Finn,” He lifted Poe’s face by his chin. “It’s normal. It’s part of your bodies.”

“That’s, hum,” Finn seemed confused on what words to use. “That’s how we know we are ready to have… sex.”

Poe blinked. “Well, sometimes. The body can react to a lot of stimulations but it doesn’t necessarily mean it’s ready for sex.”

Finn nodded.

“Do you… know anything about sex?”

“Not from the First Order,” He scoffed. “But I read about it.”

“Learned a lot?” Poe asked teasingly.

“A bit,” Poe chuckled. “There’s a lot of things I still don’t understand.”

“Well,” Poe took his hands. “What I can tell you is that just because your body reacts or someone else’s body react it doesn’t mean they want or they are ready to have sex, okay?”

“Okay.” Finn nodded.

“Sex is more than just the physical parts,” Poe explained. “It involves emotions, and mental trusts and all sort of things. For it to be special, the person needs to know that.”

“You know that.” Finn said.

“I do,” Poe nodded. “I had to learn, but I did it. Sex can be just for fun but it can also be so much more.”

“I see.” Finn looked down.

Then he jumped on top of Poe, kissing him with the same desire he kissed him back at the lake, even more than then. Poe’s mind was racing. His body was adoring it but he had to put his brain to work. He gently pushed Finn away.

“Finn,” Poe gave him a smile. “We don’t need to do this. I told you, I will wait.”

“I’m ready.” Finn declared.

“You are… ready,” Poe blinked. “To have sex. With me?”

Finn nodded.

“Are you sure?” Poe didn’t want this to go south.

“I am,” Now, Finn took Poe’s face in his hands. “Poe Dameron, I love you.”

“You… do?” Poe felt he was about to cry out of sheer happiness.

“I do,” He kissed him, deeply and so sweet. “I love you with all my heart. How could I not? You are the person who made me who I am today. I owe you more than you can ever imagine.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Finn.” Poe told him.

“I owe you my love.” He said and kissed Poe again. This time, more ferocious, with more passion and lust.

They both fell back on the bed, kissing like their lives depended on it. For a moment, Finn pulled away. Poe was about to ask if something was wrong when Finn took off his shirt. Once again, Poe was astounded by the view. Finn kissed him again but at the same time, tried to take off Poe’s shirt. Poe helped him and they were both topless. Before Finn leaned in for another kiss, Poe put a hand on Finn’s naked chest.

“Finn,” His voice was so sweet and understanding. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I know that things are going to change but it doesn’t mean you have to do this.”

“But I want to!” Poe said. “I decided this on my own. I want you, Poe. I love you. Let me show and please, show me.”

That’s all it took. Poe grabbed the back of his neck and kissed Finn ardently. Both moaned and lied down again. Poe changed positions, being on top of Finn as he unbuckled his belt and tried to take his pants off. After what felt like a trial, he did it. Now Finn was on his bed, naked except for his underwear.

“You are overdressed.” Finn pointed out.

Poe jumped out of the bed to take out his pants but left his underwear on, and he was back on top of Finn. Gods, he looked so gorgeous. He kissed him deeply again, allowing his hands to explore the amazement that was Finn’s body. Finn responded to the kiss and ran his hand through Poe’s back.

“Is,” Finn stopped the kiss. “Is this okay?”

“Oh, it’s more than okay,” He pressed his crotch against Finn’s, making the younger man moan loudly. “Did you like that?”

“I… I…” Finn seemed dazed. “I never felt that before.”

“I can make it feel even better,” Poe said with a seductive smile that Finn had never seen but… he liked it. “Do you want to?”

Finn could only nod, not sure if he could form words.

With quick moves, Poe removed both his and Finn’s underwear. Now they were completely naked and Poe couldn’t but stare. Poe was big, he knew that, but Finn? He was majestic.

“You are,” Poe put his face centimeters away from Finn’s lip. “The most amazing and magnificent person I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Then he started to move, the same way the moved before, but now without underwear, now their dicks were skin to skin. Finn opened his mouth, trying to look at them but all he could do was moan. It felt… so good! Nothing had ever felt so good!

“How are you holding up?” Poe asked.

Between moans, all Finn could say was “It’s amazing!”

“I want to touch yours.” Poe told him. “Is that okay with you?”

Finn nodded vigorously.

Poe reached down and grabbed Finn’s heavy shaft in his hands. He sat up so Finn could see.

“I’m going to move it, okay?” Poe asked. He had imagined that Finn had never masturbated.

Finn once again just nodded. And right after the nod, his head hit the pillow as if what Poe was doing was making his entire body lose control in the best way possible.

“Tell me if you are close.” Poe said, admiring Finn’s member.

“Close?” He managed to say. “Close to what?”

“If you feel like something is going to come out of it,” Poe explained. “Tell me. I don’t want it to end so quickly.”

“Something is going to come out of it?” He asked more curious than afraid.

Poe ran his thumb over the head, making Finn moan louder. “Like this.”

Finn looked and Poe’s hand were sticky. They were sticky from what came out of him.

“It’s precum,” Poe explained. “Usually, it’s to indicate you are lubricated to have sex. With a woman, that is. But when you are touching yourself, you cum or ejaculate.”

“Oh.” Was all Finn could say.

“When you are having sex with a man, you need more lubrication since our… well, entrance isn’t designed like a woman’s”

“Our entrance?” Finn asked.

Poe just smiled. “The hole, between your butt checks? That’s where men who have sex with other men stick their dicks.”

“Oh.” Finn blinked. “Is that safe?”

“With all the preparations, it is,” Poe continued pumping Finn. “But that’s for another night.”

“Another night?” Finn asked confused. “Why another night?”

Poe blinked. “You really want to have full-on sex tonight? With penetration?”

“I want to be with you,” Finn explained. “I think… I wouldn’t mind feeling you inside me.”

Poe immediately kissed him. It was full of lust. “I promise, I won’t hurt you a bit and it will feel amazing.”

“I trust you.” Finn said with a smile.

With that, Poe let go of Finn’s dick and moved to a drawer next to the bed, pulling some stuff out.

“What is that?” Fin asked. He didn’t recognize any of it.

“This,” He showed a small circle. “Serves to relax your hole. Joined with this gel, you won’t even feel it.”

“I,” Finn was really confused. “I’m not going to feel you?”

“You will, my love, you will,” Poe smiled. “This is here is just not to hurt as you get prepared for me to be in you.”

“Oh,” Finn thought he had understood. “Okay.”

“But first,” He set the thing aside on the bed. “I want to try something.”

“What do you-oh my!” Poe had just swallowed most of his dick. Not only that, he was sucking it. Slurpy noises filled the room with Finn’s uncontrollable moans. This was… this was…

Poe briefly took his mouth out of Finn’s dick. “Remember if you feel something coming, tell me.”

Finn nodded but he bet Poe couldn’t hear him as his head was going up and down, sucking and slobbering his dick. He could not begin to describe the feelings he was having. He looked at Poe and his forehead was touching his belly! Poe pulled all out with a gasp.

“Damn, love, you are so big,” He gave him that seductive smile. “I love it.”

He didn’t do the same thing but rather liked the head with his tongue. That made Finn shiver. It was so sensitive that he felt he couldn’t handle it. Poe gave it a kiss before sucking it, only the head, moving his head so his tongue could cover all of it. Finn was pretty sure he was going crazy. Then he felt it, building inside him, near his dick, like something was about to explode.

“Poe,’ He said but the man kept going. “Poe! POE!

Poe immediately stopped and looked at him with complete worry. “Finn, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” Finn shook his head, still dazed. “But you told me to warn you if I…”

“Close, huh?” Poe wiggled his brows and gave Finn’s dick a few more pumps. “We can’t have that now, can we?”

They kissed again, with the same passion but it was sweeter. It was hard to explain but they could feel each other, not only physically, but something more. Then they stopped. Poe lied next to Finn, who scooched over to be as close to the other man as possible.

“I love you, Poe Dameron.” Finn said, tracing the muscles of the chest in front of him.

“I love you, Finn Windu.” Poe said with a smile that made Finn raise his head to look at him.

“Finn Windu?”

“Well, it’s your tribe’s name,” Poe explained. “The Empire is gone and what better way to show the First Order you took your identity for yourself?”

Finn laughed, making Poe smile silly and kissed him. “I think it’s perfect thank you.”

The Poe pulled Finn into another kiss, a more passionate one. He moved his hands over Finn’s body, feeling every amazing muscle the man had. He stopped at his dick. He caressed it and went down. He gently touched his balls, knowing how sensitive they could be for a man. And then, he started passing his finger over Finn’s hole. That made Finn stop the kiss.

“Oh.” Finn said surprised. A good surprise at least. “That feels… different.”

“Good different?” Poe asked, still playing with it.

Finn nodded.

“Before we go there,” He reached for what it looked like a bottle with a type of plastic and a little thick syringe on it. “I want to try something else.”

“Okay.” Finn nodded. He trusted Poe completely.

“It won’t hurt you, I promise,” He adjusted himself on the bed so he could see the hole. “It will sting just for a little while then it’s gone, okay? I promise.”

“Okay.” Finn said. He could take that.

“I just need you to hold your legs up for me, love,” And so Finn did. “Great job, love. Now, I’m going to insert this inside and spray it. It will sting, like I said, but it will pass in a matter of seconds, okay?”

“Okay.” Finn said and prepared himself. He felt the strange thing entering him then felt some sort of liquid being sprayed inside him. He didn’t feel anything at first, but then it did sting. He winced.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Poe apologized. “It will pass in any second, I promise.”

And it did. The feeling of stinginess passed and he didn’t feel anything anymore.

“All better?” Poe asked.

“Yeah, it stopped,” Poe smiled but before they could continue, Finn called his name “What was that for?’

“To clean you all up there,” Poe said and Finn nodded. It made sense. “Also, to make you slightly more sensitive.”

He had whispered that and when Finn was about to ask what he had said, he felt the wetness of Poe’s tongue on his hole. He was… Oh! How could it feel so… OH!

Poe didn’t stop licking, loving the sounds Finn was making. He liked and like until it was completely wet.

He popped up from between Finn’s leg. “Did you like it?’

“How did you do that? It felt, wow, it felt…”

“Amazing, I hope.” Poe said as he grabbed the two other things they needed but stopped and looked at Poe. “We can stop now, if you want.”

“No!” Finn said. “Please, just, continue.”

“Okay,” He settled in front of Finn’s hole and inserted the ring. Finn noticed it didn’t even hurt, it was like it was not there. Then Poe spread some gel on the ring and tapped into it. And it made something Finn couldn’t explain, but somehow, it made there feel completely relaxed.

Poe took another gel and spread all over his dick. He climbed on top of Finn and looked at him, with a loving smile. “I want to see your face while I fuck you.”

Finn was surprised by Poe’s choice of word but nodded.

Poe positioned himself better and then Finn felt it. Poe was inside him. His cock was inside his hole. And didn’t hurt all, in fact, it felt amazing, like it was touching a part inside him that sent pleasure to his whole body. Then he started to move and Finn almost lost it. The pleasure was so great.

“Oh fuck, Poe!” He couldn’t but scream “This is amazing! What are you doing to me?”

“I’m fucking you,” He answered with the smug smile but it soon turned into a sweeter one after he gave Finn. “I’m making love to you, Finn.”

He continued to penetrate Finn, who could help to moan louder and louder. Poe was feeling it too. It felt amazing. Finn was so tight and warm. Being inside was magnificent. They kept the same rhythm for more minutes when Poe decided to speed up. Finn had to bite on his fist. Poe kept increasing the speed just to hear those sweet noises Finn was trying to hide.

“Touch yourself, Finn,” Poe said in a raspy voice. “Touch your cock just like I touched it. Pump it up and down.”

Finn did what he was asked, and somehow, all this, become more pleasurable. His cock was so sensitive and the waves of pleasure going through his body didn’t stop, they only increased with Poe increasing his speed.

“Poe, I,” He was having difficulty forming words. “It’s… I think I’m going to cum. Ejaculate.”

“Just wait a bit more,” Poe pleaded. “Stop for a little bit. I am almost there too.”

“Almost there?” Finn, if he could think straight, meant that he was going to do it too.

“When I tell to touch yourself again, you do it, okay?” Poe asked as sweat dripped from him as he kept fucking Finn.

“Okay.” Finn answered in a small voice.

It’s mere minutes when Poe told Finn to start again. Poe started fucking frenetically.

“Finn, love, Finn, I’m about to-AH!” Finn could not only hear Poe’s scream but also a liquid filling his insides. He didn’t stop touching himself though.

“Poe, I think I am also…” And it happened. A large spray of white substance came from Finn’s penis, drenching his chest completely. The man tried to breathe, but it was like he had just done some sort of crazy exercise that ended with him exploding.

Poe removed himself from Finn and lied right next to him, taking him into his arms. He kissed Finn’s lips gently before resting his forehead against Finn’s. Both had their eyes closed, completely exhausted in the best way possible.

“How was it for you?” Poe finally asked.

Finn opened his eyes. “It was… the best experience I have ever had in my life.”

Poe smiled and gave him another kiss. “It makes my heart burst with joy to hear that.”

“And for you?” Finn asked. Poe could tell he seemed… timid? Even after what they had done? “I know… I know this wasn’t your first time and I have no experience so-”

Poe shut him up with a kiss. “It felt like I was fulfilling my dearest dream. Being with you Finn. It’s magical. Nothing has ever been so special to me.”

Finn smiled. “I hope we can have more of these experiences than.”

Poe laughed. “Naughty Finn! We will, trust me, my love and every time it will be special.”

“Will it?”

“Of course,” Poe said certainly. “When the two of us will be together like that, it will always be special.”

Finn smiled fondly at Poe and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Poe said as he hugged Finn closer to him, almost as if he wanted to melt both of their bodies together.

Soon, Finn fell asleep and Poe watched him for a bit. He gazed at the small window in his quarters, looking at the beautiful sky of Anesidora. His mind wandered. The future… Rey and Skywalker had returned which only meant the battles would start again. The difference now is that he had Finn. He cared for the Resistance, with all his being. Finn, however, mattered to him more than anything did. No matter the future held for the Resistance, for the First Order or even for Finn and him, one thing he was sure of: They would never be apart, no matter what. They would win the war and come back to Anesidora to live there, as they talked about.

For Poe Dameron, the future didn’t only mean hope for the galaxy. It meant hope for Finn and him. The two would be by each other’s side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it became much more than just a Poe/Finn story but I actually happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> You can tell I borrowed many elements from the EU/Legends stuff that didn't make it into the Disney canon such as the Grey Jedi and the villains Snoke brought at the end of the story to serve him. And yes, I know Talon is from the future. My only excuse for that is that she's cool and I wanted her there.
> 
> Anesidora was based on Pandora, from the James Cameron's Avatar and the creatures living in it were based on Pokémon and Digimon (Yes, I am that nerd). The psychic beings, in particular, were based on Mewtwo. The groups Lando brought with him are also based on others: The Azohuni are based on the Amazons. The Jelami-Ar are based on the Dora Milaje from Marvel. The Walkure are based on the Valkyries. The Onneisha are based on the name that was given to female Samurais. And the Binoshi are based on ninjas, with their name just being an anagram for Shinobi.
> 
> Now, the sex scene, I have to say it has been a LONG time since I wrote smut. If anyone has tips for it, I'll gladly take them.
> 
> Finally, I know I opened a lot with this story for it to continue but for now, I'm happy with it being standalone. If your readers like it and want to see more of this craziness I made here, please tell me.
> 
> And, of course, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I can't wait for the comments or even just the kudos. It was quite a different experience writing Star Wars, so I hope I did well and you guys like it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read it!


End file.
